Preguntenle a Akatsuki
by koriana-123
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo se llama la madre de Kakuzo?¿Hidan se inventó el Jashinismo? y si no es así ¿quien se lo enseñó? ¿Alguno tiene novia/o? estas y mas preguntas se resueltas por los akatsuki. ¡Pasa, y pregunta eso que tanto te atormenta!
1. Chapter 1

**hola**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama**

***** es grocerías de Hidan**

* * *

Prologo

Todos los akatsuki estaban sentados en el piso, en una sala llena de tapetes puestos de manera desordenada, miraban de manera acusadora al tesorero de la organización, responsable de que estuvieran en esa situación.

—¿¡Aceptaste sin preguntarnos!? ¿Por que? —preguntó alterada una mujer de cabello azul.

—Nos pagan bien, además ya no actuamos en Naruto, no le veo el problema —contestó él sin inmutarse.

—¿¡No ves el problema!? ¿¡No ves el **** problema de ***!? ¿Por Jashin! tendremos que contestar todas las **** preguntas que nos hagan los **** fans

Hidán le gritaba alterado , a punto de lanzarse a matarlo, cosa que ya hubiera hecho de no ser por que el líder estaba presente y cualquiera con medio cerebro le tenía miedo al líder.

Entonces una puerta rechinó y alguien entró a la habitación, arremangándose las mangas de la inmensa chaqueta que tenía puesta. Se trataba de una niña de apenas un metro de alto, pelo blanco hasta la cintura y ojos azules.

—Hola.

Al instante Tobi se despertó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la niña y preguntarle toda clase de cosas.

—¿Y ella quién es? hm.

—¡Hidán deja de gritar como maniático y presta atención a lo que está pasando! —gritó Kakuzo, cuya paciencia había llegado al límite.

El susodicho por fin se dio cuenta de la niña y la señaló asombrado.

—¿Y esa enana quién **** es?

—A quién llamas enana, yo soy... —comenzó la niña, pero fue interrumpida.

—Eres un idiota hm — dijo Deidara al ver que el albino apenas notaba la presencia de la niña.

—¿Que dijiste transexual?

Y todos la ignoraron de nuevo hasta que un desgarrador grito los hizo voltear a mirar de nuevo en su dirección,ahora lloraba desconsoladamente al ver que nadie le prestaba atención.

—Mi padre se enterara de esto *snif* y los hará pagar *snif*—amenazó frotándose los ojos con las largas mangas de la chaqueta

Konan llena de instinto maternal, se acercó a ella y limpiándole las lágrimas la tranquilizó.

—Yo soy Fuyu —dijo la niña, ahora más tranquila—. Mi padre los contrató para el programa, pero ha tenido que salir, y me dejo a cargo, ademas les dejó esta carta.

Anunció entregándoles un papel amarillento y viejo que sacó de su bolsillo, el primero que lo cogió fue Sasori, siéndole arrebatado por Deidara y luego, a éste se lo quitó kakuzu y por último llegó al líder.

—¡Tobi quiere ver!¡Tobi quiere ver!¡Tobi quiere ver!

—¡Silencio! —ordeno el lider y empezó—.

"Bienvenidos concursantes, para este programa solo hay 3 reglas:

1. Deben contestar todas las pregustas que les sean enviadas

2. por cara carta puede haber una petición esta la tendrán que realizar, excepto si consideran que va contra sus creencias o privacidad, pero se les descontará del sueldo

3. Si dañan un solo cabello de mi querida hija vivir con Orochimaru será un paraíso al lado de lo que les haré

suerte"

Todos se miraron entre sí, asombrados por esta última advertencia

—Frente a esta habitación hay 10 habitaciones, acomódense por orden alfabético — dijo Fuyu, marchándose por la puerta.

—¿Cuando empezamos? —Preguntó Tobi

—Mañana — contestó con una sonrisa

* * *

**Envíen sus preguntas y reto! (max 1 p/review)**

**Solo hay uno que no se vale ¿quien es tobi? ¡que tobi se quite la máscara! Es considerado spoiler.**

**Koriana quiere reviews, acepta tomatazos, criticas constructivas, fotos de Orochimaru en bikini... bueno eso no... de resto todo lo que se les ocurra.**

**hasta el siguiente cap**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada: gracias a todos por sus reviews! Koriana es feliz T.T, por otro lado un par de cosas sobre el anterior capítulo, ¿Por qué no salieron ni Zetsu ni Itachi ni Kisame? Bueno se me olvido, perdón. No todos han salido de la serie, se me pasó.**

**Naruto, y sus amigos pertenecen a Masashi KIshimoto-sama yo los utilizo sin animo de ganar dinero.**

_—Quiero pastel - _es pensamientos**  
**

—Quiero pastel - es diálogo

—***** - es groserías

—**zetsu nergro**

Capítulo 1

El sueño de nuestros criminales preferidos se vió interrumpido esa mañana por un estruendoso sonido, indignados salieron de sus habitaciones.

—¿Qué **** pasa? -gritó Hidan a los cuatro vientos.

Frente a ellos estaba mas despierta que nunca la pequeña Fuyu, con su inmensa chaqueta.

—Hora de comenzar el programa.

—Ni siquiera Sasuke —masculló Itachi visiblemente irritado.

El jashinista sacó su guardaña dispuesto a matarla, pero como siempre, la mirada del líder se lo impidió.

A regañadientes siguieron a la niña hasta la sala en la que habían estado el día anterior, en la que había una montaña de cartas, Fuyu sacó la primera y la abrió.

Todos la miraban expectantes.

—No… no sé leer -confesó en un murmullo.

Los akatsuki se cayeron hacia atrás. Sasori, cansado de esperar "tanto" le quitó la carta irritado.

—Dice "De: Manuel ¿Por qué Kakuzu está tan obsesionado con el dinero?

El nombra do carraspeó y comenzó su discurso.

—Es muy sencillo: El dinero mueve el mundo, traicionas por dinero, comes gracias a que tienes dinero, tus amigos te buscan por dinero te casas con el dinero, duermes con el dinero… —el tesorero continuó sin darse cuenta de que ya no lo estaban escuchando.

El líder leyó la siguiente carta.

—"De: La Sexi Pain ¿Por qué te pones tantos aretes? ¿Por qué escogiste a akatsuki? ¿A quien es el que mas odias? ¿Amas a konan?  
¿Por qué dicen tus fans que siempre lloran? —Pain se sentó—. Los aretes me ayudan a controlar el chacra y así oír mejor _y se ven cool_.

Todos los akatsuki giraron los ojos y se pusieron a hacer cosas entretenidas, hacer sacrificios para Jashin, volar a Tobi, practicar el mangekyo Sharingan en si mismo, fotosintetisar, entre otros.

Cuando Pain hablaba de sus planes era imposible hacer que se callara.

—Bueno si te refieres al nombre fue idea de Madara, la organización tiene como fin controlarlas guerras y así gobernar el mundo nija… —antes de poderse extender Fu lo había interrumpido.

—Oye eso es muy aburrido y no tenemos mucho tiempo, pasa a la siguiente ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? —dijo subiendo a los hombros del líder y asomándose con curiosidad. Ante esto el líder tuvo que ceder, con un suspiro de resignación.

—De la organización… Hidan es bastante molesto.

—¿Qué **** **** significa eso? mas bien el líder de *** me tiene miedo —carcajada por parte de Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu.

—Nadie te tendría miedo eres un idiota hm.

—Como sea ¡Siguiente! —Konan parecía bastante entusiasmada.

Inmediatamente Pain se sonrojo levemente, girando la cabeza, para disimular.

—Yo… Konan y yo somos amigos.

—Pero eso no contesta la pregunta —dijeron los demás.

-¡Cállense si no quieren que destruya su colección de muñecas con mi Shinra tensei!

Todos se callaron, algunos un tanto sonrojados.

—En cuanto a los fans, no se pregúntenle a ellos.

El líder le pasó la carta a Kakuzu.

—¿Por qué eres tan tacaño?¿Enserio no me prestas?¿Te pago 1000 si me matas a los profes de la escuela te parece? —pausa para respirar—. Porque necesito el dinero, no, no te presto, y por último que sean 1000000 y tenemos un trato.

Todos lo miraron impresionados por la rapidez con que había contestado, él simplemente pasó el papel a Sasori.

—Sasori: ¿Por qué odias a Deidara? No lo odio, _creo que es tierno, _solo es algo ruidoso ¿Es cierto que tienes una relación con Tobi? —todos lo miraron atónitos—. No quiero a ese idiota —dijo girando la cabeza.

—Si como no —señaló Hidan

—¿Te gustaría enseñarme tu arte *-*?_ Mi arte es mia, no dejaré que me la plagien mi preciosa _No tengo tiempo ¿Tienes novia? Quizás.

—Oye eso no se vale, ¿Cómo que quizás? —reprochó Fuyu.

—Está bien, no soy muy popular entre las chicas —Si pudiera el marionetísta estuviera llorando.

—¿Por que te metiste a akatsuki?

_Por los gorritos— _pensó —Para incrementar mi colección de marionetas.

Sigue Tobi —dijo buscando al nombrado—. Tobi ¿Dónde está el idiota?

Al instante Tobi entró a la habitación.

—Ya decía yo que todo estaba muy calmado —habló, por primera ves Zetsu.

—Tobi oyo que lo llamaban y vino, porque tobi es un buen chico.

Sasori simplemente le pasó la carta.

—¿Tobi me dejarías ser tu buena chica? Tobi dice que si porque Tobi es un buen chico! —contestó sin entender el verdadero significado de la pregunta—. ¿Me darías una risa malvada? bueno... ku ku ku —rió en voz grave, mientras todos lo miraban atónitos.

—¿Que **** fue eso?— Hidan.

—!Tobi cumplió porque Tobi es un buen chico! ¿Por qué no te quitas la mascara? Porque Tobi es un buen chico y oculta su cara.

—Eso ya se sabe pero ¿Por Qué? ¿Por Qué? ¿Por Qué? —preguntó Fuyu dando vueltas alrededor.

—Cierra el *** pico, mocosa de ***.

Fuyu corrió a los brazos de Konan lloriqueando.

—¿Por que siempre te la pasas atrás de Deidara? ¿Si quieres te ayudo a joder al lider? Por que él es mi sempaii, Tobi no molesta al lider porque es un buen chico.

—Oigan ¿Tobi sabía leer? hm.

Todos miraron al rubio y luego al enmascarado.

—Cosas de la vida —comentó Konan.

—Mi turno **** por fin.

—¿Me prestas tu guadaña? ¿Me puedes hacer Jajinista? ¿Me ayudas a matar algunas personas de mi escuela y te regalo sus cuerpos para que los des de ofrecimiento? ¿Cómo descubriste a tu dios?  
¿Si quieres tu y yo jodemos a Kakuzu? **** ***** por que tantas *** preguntas a ver no, no, si sacrificios para Jashin-sama, ¿Que cómo lo descubrí? en un sueño tuve la revelación de Jashin sama, y por último, que *** estas insinuando que no puedo yo solo ***

Todos lo miraron de todas las formas posibles para convertirse a una religión, esa era la mas estúpida que hubieran escuchado.

—Sigue el *** Kisame.

Kisame le dirigió una mirada asesina y le arrebató la carta

—¿Te gustaria ser mi compa ranger? No ¿vente paca y te llevo a que veas a tu primo Nemo? Esto es insultante, no soy un pinche pez payaso ¿Qué relación llevas con itachi?compañeros.. nada mas ¿Te gustan las sirenas? _Siempre quise ver una _Hasta Tobi sabe que no existen ¿Te gustaria venir a la playa a nadar? ¿Para Qué si puedo invocar agua?... Sigue Itachi

El Uchiha cogió la carta y leyó.

—¿Por qué eres tan irressistiblemente sexi y sensual?¿Me enseñas jutsus para chamuscar a alguien?¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa junto con Sasuke?¿Es cierto que amas a Deidara? —un aura oscura rodeó al artista efímero.

—¿Quién *** pregunta eso? Lo voy a hacer explotar a él y a toda su familia —anunció irritado Deidara.

Itachi temblando se miedo recordó quien fué la última persona en decirle eso, nadie mas que el loco de orchimaru, terminó acomodándose en posición fetal al recordar la insinuación sexual del hombre serpiente.

Unos 50 Tobi molestando a Itachi mas tarde.

—No _que miedo orochimaru me quería obligar con sus jutsus_, ¿Por qué habría de ir con mi estupido hermano?, no mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más _ja! así dejarán de molestarme._

Todos giraron a verlo, atónitos, pero él no dijo nada más.

—¿Es cierto que te hisiste la jarocha?¿Por qué siempre te peleas con danna? ¿Eres explosivo? Primero ¡Que *** ***!¡Claro que No!, lo otro por el arte, yo creo que es efímero él cree que es eterno, por supuesto que si. Sigue Aloe vera.

—¡No nos digas así transexual!.. a ver dice ¿que comes aparte de humanos?¿sientes feo cuando se comen una planta?¿quien manda tu parte blanca o la negra? nada, solo humanos, pero puedo comer comida normal, **y otros animales muertos;** **¡¿Tu sientes feo cuando comen humanos pinche loco!? ****A**m**b**o**s a ver para todos los varones **¿les gustaría ser mis novios soy guapa tengo curvas cuerpo se putear cocinar soy cariñosa y dulce ;)?— Todos negaron unos alterados y otros mas tranquilos—.¿Me dan su autógrafo?

—Orochimaru... — Itachi recuerda malos momentos.

Otros 50 Tobi tratando de animar a Itachi mas tarde...

—Serán 100000 por cada autógrafo, se adelantó Kakuzu.

—¿Quién de la serie **que no sea konan** se les hace atractiva?

—Ay que ver... hay muchas mujeres hm

Todos asintieron

—¿Quién de la serie que no sea entre ustedes les cae mal?

—Sasuke, hm.

—El ****** ***** de Shikamaru**** —Kakuzu y Hidan.

**—E**l de malla verde— Kisame.

—Danzo —todos los demás.

Konan leyó.

—¿Qué se siente estar entre tantos hombres? Raro, pero Pain me obliga —mirada asesina al líder que se esconde detrás de Fuyu—. ¿Quién es tu preferido que no sea pein? creo que Gaara ¿Quién de la serie que no sea pein se te ase atractivo? El chico del kyubi... quizás ¿Dice mi primo que si te casas con él es todo un fácil de manejar ;)?—aura asesina emana de Pain—. Siga.. sigamos con la siguiente ¿me das tu autógrafo claro, creo que sigue Fuyu, te leeré y después contestas.

—¿Te sientes bien entre todos ellos ?¿Te gustaría que te valla a ayudar ?Quién te gusta de la serie?¿Quién de los akatzukis te gusta?bien estas son mis preguntas saludos a todos a laura bozo...no a ella no es su programa jejeje saludos a todos~.

Fuyu se arremangó su larga chaqueta y contestó.

—Por supuesto que no, son un grupo de raritos, pero, pero mi papá me obligó —dijo llorando al estilo anime.

—¡Oye! —le recriminaron los akatsuki.

— En cuanto a lo otro, mi padre no lo premitirá por la seguridad de Sakura Tv... y lo ultimo ¡Solo soy una niña, apenas se leer! me siento acosada Konan-sama~

Konan, cansada se la pasó a Deidara.

—O te callas o te mando a volar, mocosa, hm.

Fuyu asustada se alejó de él, casualmente un tipo vesrtido de mesero entro a la habitación.

—Su helado de las 3 Fuyu-sama.

—¡Gracias W-san!—al instante le lanzó una mirada asesina a Deidara—. Me vengaré.

Antes de que Alicia, digo Deidara pudiera burlarse de la declaración de la pequeña, una bola de helado cayó directo el su cabeza.

—¡No! —gritó ¿Kakuzu?—. Sabes cuantos productos utiliza ese idiota para lavarse el cabello ¡Dinero desperdiciado!

—Te mataré ¡Te mataré! —Deidara se lanzó en persecución de la niña con pelo blanco.

Algunos Mangekyo Sharingan después

—Siguiente carta de: Doncella Scarlet.9 para Deidara: ¿Por qué siempre llevas la mitad de tu cabello recogido? Ya me acostumbre hm, es cómodo "no te gusta suelto o tan siquiera no as considerado cortártelo para que te sea mas fácil en combate" ¡No! ¡Me tomó años que me creciera tanto! —acariciándose el cabello.

—Transexual

—Callate hombre pez hm, sigamos ¿Cómo nació tu gusto por tu actual estilo de arte? Bueno, tenía curiosidad y leí algunos pergaminos con jutsus prohibidos y recibí la iluminación —sin comentarios—. ¿Por qué te desespera tanto Tobi? porque es un idiota y se comporta como un niño. Konan sigues tu.

La mujer cogió la carta que había sido lanzada por Deidara y comenzó a leer.

—¿Nunca en Akatsuki te han molestado de forma infantil? Si, todo el tiempo ¿Quienes son las personas que mas toleras en Akatsuki? creo que Pain, Itachi, Sasori y Zetsu ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Pein solo "amistad" o algo mas? Bueno Pain es algo complicado, no se que sienta por mi.

Sasori le arrebató la carta y se la pasó a Kisame. Konan seguía hablando sola.

—¿Cómo fue que tu piel se puso de ese color? ES una historia triste, mi padre me ahorcaba estilo Homero simpson y me quede azul ¿Te gusta comer pescado? No me molesta ¿Ves a Samehada como una persona o una solo un arma? (Suena la canción de amigo fiel) ella y yo.. siempre estuvimos juntos, en las pelas, cuando me volví azul, sin embargo...

Cinco minutos cursi después.

—¿Te gusta el color de tu mascara o desearías otro color y estilo? A Tobi le gusta ese color, porque Tobi es un buen chico ¿De verdad eres un buen chico? Pues... Tobi cree que si ¿Quién aparte de Deidara te agrada mas? Zetsu-san... ¡Tobi quiere jugar!

—Yo te acompaño —dijo Fuyu que estaba bastante aburrida.

Tobi comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, para luego salir de la habitación, seguido de Fu.

Zetsu cogió la carta que Tobi había tirado al piso y leyó.

—Para Zetsu: ¿Tu dieta es estrictamente solo de humanos o puedes comer otras cosas? Como había dicho antes, principalmente de humanos, pero puedo comer otras cosas **me gusta comer personas, ¿Solo qué es lo que mas odias? **Que me digan aloe vera, y apodos similares ¿Cuáles han sido las mejores peleas que hayas visto? **Itachi y Sasuke **yo creo que las peleas por el último trozo de chocolate, en la organización son bastante épicas.

Entonces Zetsu se comió la carta, pero antes de que se la tragara Kisame logró salvarla, para luego pasársela a Pain, éste la sostuvo, con asco.

—Para Pein: ¿Te dolió mucho cuando te hiciste tantas perforaciones en el cuerpo? No _Por supuesto que si, me dolió moverme por un mes, multiplica eso por seis _¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo cuando tienes tiempo libre? ¿Tiempo libre? Con esta bola de ineptos ¿Quién tendría tiempo libre? ¿Te gustaría tener una cita con Konan? No lo había pensado, lo anotaré en mi agenda —Saca una agenda de Jashin sabe donde y lo anota.

Itachi recibe la carta y empieza a responder.

—Para Itachi: ¿Te gusta tener el pelo largo? No me molesta _me veo cool _¿Te gustaba alguna chica de tu antigua aldea? Tenía novia _no como Sasuke, creo que él es homosexual, o algo _¿Te gustaría tener una mascota? no, con Kisame tengo suficiente.

—¡Oye!

—Me toca, Para Sasori: ¿Respetas aunque sea un poco ha Deidara? si un poquito ¿Cómo le haces para crear marionetas tan lindas si tus manos se suponen que son de madera y son algo rígidas y no tienen mucha movilidad como las de los humanos? bueno gracias por el culplido... —interrumpido.

—¡No te lo hicieron a ti sino a tus marionetas! hm —le dijo Deidara, con fastidio.

—Eso no tiene sentido, como venía diciendo, el control de chacra me permite moverme fácilmente c_asi siempre _¿Cómo le hesites para pasar tu corazón a la marioneta? Un médico me ayudó, es una larga historia, si que mejor que siga el siguiente.

—No —dijo Hidan con sarcasmo— Va a seguir el *** anterior de ***.

—Para Hidan: ¿Tu fuiste el primer miembro de la religión que practicas? ***** **** ¿Qué **** estas diciendo? la revelación de Jashin-sama llegará a todos los que no son unos ***** ineptos de **** ¿Cómo sabes si el sacrificio que ofreciste le gusto a tu dios? ehhh **** no se, tengo ¿fé? ¿Por qué te gusta decir tantas maldiciones? Lo manda Jashin-sama. Avaro, de *** sigues tú.

—Para Kakuzu: ¿Aparte del dinero que mas te gusta? Sacarle el corazón a la gente ¿Harías lo que fuera por dinero incluso suicidarte? Si cuenta destruir solo uno de los cinco corazones si, pero quedar bien muerto ¿Qué clase de idiota haría eso? ¿Que pasaría con el dinero que hayas juntado cuando mueras? Me lo llevaré al otro mundo y así sobornar al diablo para que me deje salir.

—Y como ***** piensas hacer esa ***** no puedes llevarte el dinero contigo **** tacaño.

—¡Cállate! Escuchen las preguntas para todos: ¿Que les hiso orochimaru para odiarlo tanto? por favor respondan cada uno una respuesta diferente.

—Me quería violar —Itachi dijo, ocultando una expresión de horror.

—Hiso experimentos con mis mascotas —Kisame.

—Tobi es un buen chico.

Todos lo voltearon a mirar asombrados de que no lo hubieran sentido llegar.

—Tobi estaba buscando a Fuyu-san, pero no la encuentra, así que decidió volver aquí.

Fuyu se asomó a la puerta, y acusó a tobi de hacer trampa, pero mientras.

—Incumple a Jashin-sama

—Me robó mi dinero, pueden creerlo, que me robara mis fotos de bebé que mis padres creía que yo era niña no sería la gran cosa, pero ¡Mi dinero!

Todos lo miraron asombrados y se empesaron a reir.

—**** Kakuzu, tengo que encontrar esas fotos.

—Le dió fama a la oraganización de que somos pedofilicos —Pain dijo con asco.

—Me lamió —Konan.

—Es un insulto para el arte —Deidara y Sasori al unisono

—Todos lo odian **yo lo odio para que ellos no me odien —**Contestó el único que faltaba.

—¿Me harían una misión especial para desaparecer a unos maestros que odio? les pagaría muy bien lo prometo

—Si, ¡Sacrificios para Jashin-sama!

—¿No me mataran después de estas preguntas cierto? no no lo haremos. Y por ultimo señorita Fuyu ¿no se sentirá asustada con tantos asesinos y criminales rango S a su alrededor? le sugiero que tenga un guardia por si las dudas (la señorita Tsunade seria muy buena elección o sino Naruto)

Fuyu miró a todo el mundo, asustada y se le fueron los colores del cuerpo

—¿Son criminales rango S? —dijo tartamudeando—. ¡Eso no fue lo que me dijo mi papá!

Todos la miraron, con una gota en la frente.

—Yo me encargaré de que no le pase nada —dijo impasible Itachi.

Al instante todos voltearon a mirar al Uchiha, asombrados.

—¿¡A caso quieren recibir ese castigo peor que lo de Orochimaru!? —se defendió él, asustado por la sola idea.

Al cabo de tres segundo de que todo el mundo lo pensara muy bien:

—Escuchen bien, si algo le pasa a esta mocosa, publicaré sus álbumes de fotos en Internet —dijo Pain, a lo que todos asintieron—. A ver que dice a lo último: espero y no les haya molestado mucho mis preguntas y gracias por contestarlas:) (les mando un pastel ya que me gusta mucho la repostería acá en México se llama pastel tortuga búscalo en Internet y lo veras jajaja es una forma de agradecimiento por contestar mis preguntas ya sera la señorita Fuyu la que decida si se los da o no)

—!A comer pastel!

Un pastel de tortuga después.

—A ver que dice esta, hm Pain: ¿Donde es el buen lugar para ponerme un piercing sin que mi madre se de cuenta? hm

—Lugares que normalmente te cubres con ropa — mirada asesina de Konan, y al instante Pain se sonroja—. ¡No ese tipo de lugares, Konan!

—¿Te casaras con konan alguna vez? hm ¿Alguien mas, aparte de Pioan, te parece guapo? hm

—no, creo que no

—Konan: ¿Me darías clases de origami? ¿Tu cabello de verdad es azul? ¿Estás enamorada de Pain? ¿De ser así, me invitas a tu boda?hm

—Si, por supuesto, hasta donde yo se si, es azul; no estoy segura sobre lo de Pain

—Itachi: ¿Te casarías conmigo? hm

—Deidara, mira yo se que soy muy sexi, pero, ¿Cómo te digo esto?...

—¡Conmigo no, pedazo de idiota! ¡Con la que escribió la carta hm —gritó furioso Dedara —. Renuncio a seguir leyendo esto, Kisame, sigues tu.

Kisame cogió la carta.

—Kisame: ¿Me invitarías a surfear alguna vez? claro, pero no garantizo nada ¿Me prestas a samehada alguna vez? ¡No!

—Sasori: ¿Eres completamente una marioneta eterna? Si, claro ¿Si llegara tarde a algún lugar contigo, que harías? Para empezar, no quedaría con alguien que está dispuesto a llegar tarde.

—Deidara: ¿Como hago para tener esas bocas? Larga historia, que me da pereza contar, hm ¿Donde consigo la arcilla explosiva? eh ¿En una tienda de arcilla explosiva?

—Hidan: ¿Aparte de la guadaña, que otra arma puedo usar para ser jashinista? Cualquier cosa que cause dolor ¿Necesariamente tengo que matar a todas las personas para ser jashinista? no a todas las *** personas, no terminarías nunca, pero si hay que ofrecer sacrificios.

—Kakuzu: ¿Que te traes con tener tanto dinero? _Donarlo a la caridad _Eso no te incumbe ¿Cuanto me cobras por "desaparecer" a unos compañeros de escuela? Que sea un precio justo y razonable Hay que ver cuantos son, que tan fuertes y donde viven.

—Tobi: ¿Me mandarías una foto tuya? Eh... ¿Qué es una foto? ¿Te gusta ser un chico bueno? Si a Tobi no le gustara, no sería un buen chico ¿Por qué entraste a Akatsuki? Porque Tobi es un buen chico.

—Zetsu: ¿De casualidad, podrías comerte a unos compañeros? No **si** ¿Eres mitad planta y mitad humano? Ah... algo así ¿Es por un experimento o así ya habías nacido? Nací así **Dios me odia**

Entonces, una chica casualmente parecida a Shizune, pero vestida de cocinera entró a la habitación, trayendo consigo una bandeja de metal, con once palillos de dango.

—Escuché que están haciendo un gran trabajo —dijo, sonriendo—. Así que preparé algo para ustedes, ¡Animo!

Fuyu, se la quedó viendo, escéptica, mientras los otros comían.

—Dices esas palabras bonitas, pero en realidad solo lo haces porque te pagan por eso ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Fuyu.

—Por supuesto —dijo, sin retirar su sonrisa, para luego retirarse.

—¡Oigan! ¿Quién se comió mi dango? —preguntó Fu, viendo que ya no quedaba ninguno.

Nadie dió un paso al frente. Y como era de esperarse, la niña empezó a llorar desconsolada.

—¡Era mi favorito, con salsa picante! *Snif* Mi padre los hará pagar.

—¿Un dango con salsa picante? —dijeron todos mirándola con asco.

Rápidamente, el rubio empezó a Sonrojarse y comenzaron a irritarse sus ojos. Antes que pudieran notarlo, Deidara corría por los pasillos buscando un vaso de agua.

Rato después...

—¡Me la vas a pagar pinche mocosa! hm

—¡Eso si logras atraparme, idiota!

Ambos corrían por la habitación, Deidara persiguiendo a Fuyu, y ella huyendo de las explosiones y del artista.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó el líder, se notaba que ya estaba bastante irritado, más que cuando le permitieron a Hidan que cocinara; y eso era bastante.

Rápidamente Konan atrapó a Fuyu del cuello de la camisa y Sasori a Deidara, de la misma manera. Ambos se quedaron quietos, el líder enojado era para tener miedo.

— Imagínense que Pain fuera mujer —susurró Hidan, recibiendo una mirada asesina.

Ambos regañados abrieron la siguiente carta.

—De: YuukiLawliet Deidara! Etto... ¿Te gusta Sasori? —Deidara se sonroja, y antes de contestar sigue leyendo— ¡no! eso no x.x ¿Eres rubio natural? Si. hm. Para Hidan.

—¡Dame eso! ¿Conoces a personas jashinistas? no, pero *** es porque todos son unos **** con la mente cerrada Etto.. me darias tips para ofrecerle a Jashin-sama mis amigas como sacrificio es que son muy escurridizas y siempre hay muchos testigos y siempre hay muchos obstáculos .-. Muy sencillo, llevarlas (engañadas) a algun lugar cerrado y solitario. Y. esooo bye y saludos xp.

Ya solo quedaban dos cartas, así que kakuzu tomó una.

—¡Hidán, esto es para ti!

—De: kiyomi-kuran Hidan: primero que nada quiero decirte que eres mi segundo favorito de akatsuki (si oíste bien "segundo") y que también soy jashinista y que creo que eres sexy (sonrisa coqueta) bueno estas son mis preguntas para ti: ¿que acaso no tienes camisetas? es que siempre andas sin camisa **** *** El tacaño Kakuzu que apenas gastó un baño, y no fue capaz de darme una camiseta

—¿Me invitarías a sacrificar a alguien contigo? Mejor aún, te invito para sacrificarte a ti ¿Qué te parece ¿Podrías sacrificar a Sakura onegai? Yo si quería, pero el **** Kishimoto me lo prohibió ¿Qué se siente tener que soportar a Kakuzo todo el tiempo? digo debe ser muy estresante para ti ¡Tengo que hacerlo, para que me cosa luego *** *** y por ultimo ¿me pasas tu numero de celular? (mirada seductora) Si ni tengo camiseta ¿Crees que ese *** tacaño me compra un celular? ¡Transexual sigues tu!

Deidara cogió la carta.

—Eres tan idiota que te voy a ignorar, como sea hm deidara yo TE AMO para mi eres el numero 1 de akatsuki y el mas sexy de todos me encanta todo de ti tu pelo, tu sonrisa, tu manera de ver el arte simplemente eres perfecto... Ehh claro (suspiro) bueno estas son mis preguntas para ti: ¿cual es la explosión que mas te ha gustado? Todas mis explosiones son artísticas. ¿Nunca te as preguntado por que Tobi siempre escapa ileso de tus explosiones?

Deidara giró lentamente a ver a Tobi, éste, apunto de ser descubierta su verdadera identidad, piensa en un plan para escapar de la comprometedora situación, cuando se creía que ya todo estaba perdido, un kunai entró por la ventana, no la rompió, porque esta abierta, y se clavó en la pared.

Kisame lo vio y desenvolvió un pergamino, enrollado a su empuñadura.

—Dice: La curiosidad mató al gato, pasen a la siguiente pregunta Koriana.

—¿Koriana? —preguntaron todos al unisono.

—Solo continuemos, hm ¿Cuándo le patearas el trasero a Itachi (porque yo se que tu puedes hacerlo)? Gracias, pero el líder me lo prohibió. ¿Cómo es tu tipo ideal de chica? Ehh no lo se... —interrumpido.

—No lo sabe porque ¡Es gay ***!

—¡Cállate! No soy gay, creo que principalmente sexy y explosiva hm ¿Eres virgen (si lo se soy una pervertida)? ehh no ¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente sexy? Gracias _me está empezando a dar un poco de miedo _¿Podrías visitarme algún día (mirada seductora)? Ehh puede ser, quizás. ¿Me darías un beso? pero con tu boca original _Es oficial, esto se está volviendo algo, Orochimaru hm _Ni hablar, estoy muy ocupado y por ultimo ¿te casas conmigo? soy delgada cabello castaño ojos grices buen cuerpo y amo el arte

—No —contestó Kakuzu, rápidamente—. ¡Es mucho dinero!

Itachi empezó a leer su parte.

—Itachi:¿es cierto que tienes un peluche igual a Sasuke? _El líder dijo que no se lo diría a nadie _no, ¿Por qué tendría algo así? ¿Qué opinas de que todas las mujeres que ven a Sasuke quieran violarlo? Pierden su tiempo, además eso es una estupidez ¿Quién crees que es mas sexy tu o sasuke? Yo, por supuesto ¿Quién te gusta mas Kisame o Deidara? Ninguno de los dos, son molestos ¿Qué piensas de Hyuuga Hinata? Hyuuga...

—¡Para que Itachi resuelva esta pregunta, trajimos a Hinata, pero ha decidido ocultar su cara.

En una cortina blanca se ve una silueta de una mujer con cabello hasta la cintura y ropa holgada.

—Eh... Esto... ah... hola —saludó nerviosamente la invitada.

Itachi reconoció la voz.

—La hija de Hiashi... Tan nerviosa como en aquellas reuniones de clanes.

—Eh... Lo siento.

—Y disculpándose a toda hora, como antes.

—Perdón, no, no es mi intención es, esto, algo, automático.

—Pues recuerdo que era tierna pero después de un rato su actitud es realmente molesta.

La cortina, con Hinata detrás salió de la habitación, y Sasori siguió con su parte.

—Sasori: ¿Cuándo entenderás que el arte es efímero? Que idiotez, es obvio que el verdadero arte es eterno ¿Alguna vez tuviste novia? Eh No ¿Es cierto que te gusta Sakura? Esa *** ¿A quién diablos le podría gustar?

—Solo estás celoso por que te derrotó, ¿Verdad? hm

—¡Tu cállate mocoso insolente! —gritó Sasori—. Sigue Kisame.

Kisame, estaba durmiendo en una esquina y parecía bastante ido. Sasori, que no podía esperar ni cinco segundos a que se levantara, lo levantó de una patada.

— Kisame: ¿Samehada también podría funcionar como mascota? Por supuesto, siempre y cuando haya el cariño necesario ¿Puedes respirar abajo del agua? Creo que si ¿No te molestaría que te llame tiburcio? Si... me molestaría —dijo Kisame deprimido.

—Pein: ¿Cuándo te le confesaras a Konan? —sonrojo—. No sé... de todos los miembros ¿Cuál es el que mas te estresa? creo, como ya había dicho, que Hidan el el más estresante

—konan: la verdad te admiro mucho no solo por que eres realmente hermosa si no por que creo que eres una mujer verdaderamente fuerte simplemente eres mi ejemplo a seguir... pues gracias... mis preguntas para ti son: ¿Cómo haces para soportar a esta partida de inútiles (jeje lo siento chicos) Pues uno se acostumbra.

Todos la miran con gesto asesino.

—Es la verdad ¿Cuál de todos es el mas desordenado? Deidara, creo, claro que no se Hidan que tal sea...

—***** ¿Por qué siempre yo? —gritó Hidan, ante las "injusticias" de la vida.

—¿Me enseñas a hacer origami? Claro.

—Pero cobra caro —intervino Kakuzu.

—Tobi: si tu dices que eres un buen chico ¿que demonios haces en akatsuki? porque se supones que los akatsukis son chicos malos ¿o sera acaso que eres bueno siendo malo? Bueno Tobi nunca lo había pensado así, porque si Tobi es un buen chico y akatsuki...

Entonces un humo empezó a salir de la cabeza de Tobi, al principio suave, luego espeso y denso, hasta que finalmente se escucho una explosión proviniendo de donde debería estar su cerebro (si es que tiene uno). Todos giraron hacia donde estaba Deidara.

—¡No fui yo! hm

—Forzaron su mente demasiado —comentó Itachi, con aburrimiento.

—Kakuzo: solo tengo una duda sobre ti: ¿conoces a don cangrejo? ¿son parientes lejanos o algo? no...

—Jajaja, este *** tacaño, no sabe quien es Don Cangrejo.

—Cállate, claro que sé quién es.

—¿Ah si? ¿Quién es?

—Es un cangrejo.

—No tienes idea de quien *** es.

—Bueno creo que esto es todo y por ultimo "El arte es una explosión" hasta la proxima chicos.

—Copiona hm.

—yo tengo demasiadas preguntas para Hidan espero que las pongas: ¡Hidán!

El susodicho recibe la carta.

—¿Por que no usa camisa? Porque el **** tacaño de Kakuzu no me da dinero para comprarlas, ¿Hay algún ritual especial para convertirse en jashinista? No, tienes que soñar con Jashin-sama ¿me ayudarías a vengarme de mis compañeros? Si, ¡Sacrificios para Jashin-sama! ¿Qué hacias antes de entrar a akatsuki? ¡Sacrificios para Jashin-sama!, ¿Tienes que ser tan grosero? Lo dice Jashin-sama, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? Si, ¿por que eres tan sexy? Jashin-sama me quiere. me ayudarías a convertirme en jashinista. claro.

—Por fin rompió su propio record de número de veces que dices Jashin sama en una oración con sentido —comentó Sasori.

—Si, tienes razón ¡Kakuzu yo gané la apuesta! hm —contestó Deidara.

—¡No les voy a pagar! —lloriqueó Kakuzu, contando el dinero que perdería.

—Última carta Hola! La pregunta es para kakuzu-sempai —dijo Konan

—Si Hidan te regala un dolar lleno de sangre y Pein te da un dolar lleno de su excremento ¿Cual tomarías? Ambos, tomaría el que está lleno de sangre y con este envolvería el que está lleno de excremento, voy a lavarlos y ya está

—Asqueroso —comentaron los akatsuki y Fu.

—Esto fué todo por hoy chicos, la paga está ya consignada en sus cuentas bancarias —anunció Fu

—Ya era hora... ¡Págame idiota que no sabe quien es Don Cangrejo! —recordó Deidara.

—¡Nunca!

—¡Ya lo veremos! hm.

* * *

**Por fín terminé este cap, ya sé que está laaaaaaaargo y un poco aburrido, pero por favor denle una oportunidad, no soy experta en hacer cosas chistosas**

**Homero simpon no me pertenece y la Sakura tv tampoco**

**Koriana quiere reviews**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron y perdon por no poner el nombre de todos.**

**hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

hola aquí de nuevo, se que dije que el 20, pero y tuve más tiempo del que creí, de todos modos Siento haber tardado taaaaanto, es q estoi de vacasiones, sin más empiezo a contestar

-me gusta el chocolate = hablar

_-me gusta el chocolate = pensar_

**-me gusta comer gente = Zetsu negro**

-(notas)

Por cierto, Secuestre a Kishimoto y ahora Naruto es mío. Que va, ya quisiera, Naruto y sus amigos niña, digo ninja pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para cosas .vergonzosas, por las cuales les pago.

* * *

Fuyu dormía plácidamente, hasta que su alarma sonó sin piedad, a eso de las diez de la mañana.

Cuando abrió los ojos, en su habitación se encontraba un ciempiés blanco, gigante.

Esa misma mañana a eso de las diez y cinco segundos los akatsuki oyeron una fuerte explosión proveniente desde algún lado del edificio. Salió de entre los escombros la silueta de Fuyu, toda quemada.

-¡Tu! - señalando a Deidara-. Me las pagaras, al final de esta emisión.

Todos entraron a la sala donde se transmite el programa, la chica del día anterior había apilado las cartas en tres columnas, en cuanto vio que entraron los akatsuki se apresuró a saludar.

Antes de que hubiera dado un paso Kakuzu la apuntaba al cuello con una kunai.

-Que quedé claro que no te voy a pagar por esto.

Ella se retiró, asustada.

-Comencemos a trabajar ***** -anuncio, animado el jashinista.

-Algo me dice que al menos un trabajador falta hoy -apunto Itachi.

Todos se sentaron o acostaron y el primer entrevistado empezo.

-Pain: ¿Por qué capas negras con rojo? _Porque Madara quería que fueran morado con verde _me gustan esos dos colores ¿a ver si solo tienes amidtad con konan por que te sonrojas o enojas por que te preguntan o le dicen que si le presento un amigo?

-Cosas de la vida -Se adelantó Konan.

-Exacto, sigue Kisame.

El hombre azul recibió,con entusiasmo la carta.

-KISAME:me encantas eres muy gracioso soy tu fannnn C;

-Felicidades, tu primer fan hm -todos arrojaban confeti marca ACME a Kisame.

Este con lágrimas en los ojos siguió contestando.

-¿Te gustaria ser de otro color? no, me recuerda mi horrible infancia ¿si todos los akatzukis fueran chicas con cual te quedarías? Creo que con Itachi _Aunque ser chica le haría perder algo de su gracia._

-KAKUSHU:mira el dinero lo tengo nada mas pon la fecha... primero consigname a la cuenta 3r35 1d1074 oq3 y una vez tendrá el dinero hablamos de fechas ¿aparte de a Hidan aquien mas odias? Al líder, por pagarme tan poco.

Todos lo vieron con cansancio, ese tipo nunca cambiaría.

-HIDANNN:eres perronnn tu me encantas *_* jajajaja bueno los de tus camisas descuida asi te ves biennn . ¿mira si odias a kakushu por que no los das de sacrifisio? *** si pudiéramos matar a todos los que nos caen mal en esta organización ******** que ya se habría acabado, pero esta el líder ¿nunca as pensado en por que jashin te elijio? no.

-SASORI:mira tu eres mi AKATZI PREFERIIIIIDOOOO gracias ¿te gustaria un dia volcer aser humanno? -suena la canción de sadness and sorrow.- Yo... ¡Poner canciones sentimentales de Naruto es trampa, mocosa!

De repente todos los akatsukis empiezan a llorar y a abrazarte entre ellos, recordando su pasado. Fuyu se reía desde una esquina, mientras observaba, contenta su grabadora.

Cuando toda la dignidad de los akatsuki parecía perdida, y casi hiban a llegar al punto en que hasta Sasuke el emo se reiría del espectáculo se oyó un ruido, como una palmada y las luces se apagaron, y con ellas el sonido melancólico.

Miradas asesinas buscaban a la responsable de la situación de hacía unos minutos, pero la oscuridad se los impidio.

-¿Lo ven? No pagar la cuenta de luz es de lo más normal -dijo Kakuzu, contento.

-¡Encargada de pagar! -todos vieron a Fuyu, con cara interrogativa-. ¿Qué? No me se su nombre.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Y mi nombre es ...!

Los bramidos de la incógnita señora se vieron cortados por un fuerte trueno.

Al instante, muerta del miedo Fuyu se abrazó a lo primero que encontró.

-¿Quien se atreve a intentar asustarme? Yo, Sir. Pain os condenable por tan banales actos.

Fuyu, ahora casi transparente del miedo, sólo se limitó a decir unas pocas palabras y caer desmayado. Conclusión, el líder da miedo.

-No hay que hacer esperar a los lectores -dijo sacando una linterna de alguna parte de su cuerpo (no es lo que creen).- Seguire, si lo he pensado, pero estoy conforme con mi cuerpo. ¿si fuera asi te gustaria casarte tener una familia? No lo se, tengo tiempo para pensarlo.

-¡Tobi regreso y ya esta curado, porque Tobi es un buen chico!

Anuncio Tobi, cruzando la puerta.

-No te daba miedo la oscuridad Hm?

-Tobi solo dijo eso para molestar a sempai.

-¿Qué? No digas una pizca de los que pasó sí quieres vivir para contarlo. Hm.

-Esta es la frase más estúpida que has dicho en todo el programa -dijo Sasori, viéndolo escéptico.

Itachi suspiro asombrado de que una organización de criminales rango S reaccionara así ante un problema tan simple, corrió la cortina de la pequeña ventana que tenía la habitación, y al instante un rayo de luz penetro a la sala y le dio una tenue iluminacion.

-Parece que sigue viva -dijo Konan, preocupada mirando a Fuyu, mientras esta empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-DEIDARA:TU ERES EL TERCER AKATZUKI PREFERIDOOOO¿mmmm te gustaria tener el cabello de otro color? no, hm mi tono de pelo es genial, porque habría de cambiarlo, hm ¿mmm por que suempre dices hum al final de cada oracion ¿Digo hum al final dé cada oración? Hum ¡Ah es cierto, digo hum! Hum, No lo había notado hum.

-ZETZU:¿te gustaria venir a mi casa?¿soy trankila y tengo plants?¿siquieres te regalo a mis profes para que te los comas? Estoy **durmiendo **no molestar.

-TOBI:TU ERES MI SEGUNDO AKATZUKI FAVORITOOO Tobi esta feliz! graxias por la risa espero que te mejores por lo de tu cabezita forsada te mando nievee kiss y pastel de moka con un frappe paque te mejores no te dejo preguntas por lo mismo te cuidas gracias.

-PARA TODOS LOS AKATZUKIS VARONESSS:respondan cada unoo si fueran abitantes de hoja con que chika de aya se quedarian?¿me dan su aoutografo si kakuzu los pagare ?o lo de si se caban conmigo lo siento no quise asustarlos ;)

Todos suspiraron con cansancio, y se organizaron en orden alfabético para contestar las preguntas, mejor dicho: Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Pain, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu.

Fuyu, que ya había despertado, saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta una cartilla.

-¡Catálogo! -aclaro alegremente.

El primero, Deidara, lo ojeo un instante y luego paro une una página, donde se hablaba de Tsunade.

-Ella me parece bien, hm claro, pero no me responsabilizo por posibles daños.

Hidan le arrebato el catálogo de las manos.

-mm, ******* **** no veo nada que me llame la atención. **** dejemoslo a la suerte.

El Jashinista cerro los ojos, y sin abrirlos abrió una página al azar, mostrándosela a los demás. nada más ni nada menos duque la compañera de Konohamaru (Que me da pereza mirar como se llama).

Itachi tomo el catalogo.

-¿Quien es ella? Dice Hyuga Hanabi, no la recuerdo, y ¡Ah! Kurenai-sensei espera un bebe, eso no lo sabía...

Todos giraron los ojos.

-Detesto que me hagan esperar, date prisa, Uchiha -dijo Sasori, impaciente.

-Esta bien, como sea... Eh... Sizune.

-Hyuuga Hinata -dijo Kakuzu, sin tomar el catálogo- es heredera de un clan, con dinero y mansiones.

Todos siguieron como si nada, era normal.

-Mi-ta-ra-shi Anko debe saber bien*

-Ninguna sabe el verdadero significado del dolor.

-Al fin mi turno -dijo el artista, pasando páginas, hasta que se detuvo en-. Yamanaka Ino _se parece al idiota de Deidara._

-Tobi se quedará con todas, porque Tobi es un buen chico y no quiere que ninguna se sienta triste.

Todos cayeron de espaldas, tan idiota y tan inteligente al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura... Bipolar, rara, amiga de un idiota... Es perfecta.**  
**

-Me aburro... Siguiente.

-KONAN:eres mi favorita de la serie te mando chokolates ferrero bueno mis preguntas:si pein no te quiesiera te casiarias con otro? No, ni loca ¿amas de verdad a pein? su pongo ¿pues reirte malvadamente?Lo siento, eso seria problematico ¿mi primo te manda saludos y dice que si le das tu autografo y una sita ;)? Una Cita -asombrada y feliz.- Mi primera cita... FUYU:a ti te mando muchos dulces y pastelitos de recompesa por aguantar a los akatzuki(LO SIENTO CHIKOS)¿a fuyu si fueras grande con cual akatzuki te quedarias

-Dulces! ¿Quedarme con alguien? No lo entiendo... Mi padre solía decir que hay cosas que es bueno que todavía no entienda. Pero si se trata de escojer quien quiero que sea mi amigo elijo a Konan.

En definitiva hiban a terminar con dolor de espalda si se seguían cayendo de esa manera.

-BUENO MIS PREGUNTTAS GRACIAS POR RESPONDER LAS ANTERIORES SAYONARA DULCES PATODOS LES DESEO LO MEJOR A KAKUZU A TI NO TE MANDO NADA MAS QUE 10000000 DE DINERO ;) SALUDOOOS AA ME DIJOO UN PAJARITOO QUE LOS AMA HJAJJA SALUDOS

-¡Dinero! Amo a esta chica.

-¿Porque te dio *** dinero?

-¡Idiota! Obviamente hablo de la que aparece en el billete de 1000.

-Claro~

Zetsu abrió la siguiente carta.

-Para todos, ¿que **piensan** de Naruto **Uzumaki? Por lo menos **yo lo odio. Me llamo áloe vera.

-Naruto-san es un buen chico.

-No entiende... -comenzó Pain.

-El verdadero dolor -completaron todos monótonamente.

-Si Nagato no confía en En el el yo tampoco -dijo Konan.

-Te~ngo dinero mucho, mucho dinero -deliraba Kakuzu.

-Nadie entiende a los *** seguidores de Jashin y ese mocoso tampoco.

-Podria hacerlo verdadera arte -dijeron Deidara y Sasori al tiempo.

-Me cae bien, no come tiburón -declaro kisame.

-Es el gay que esta detrás de mi hermanito, no lo perdonare.

Todos se detienen para tomar un vaso de agua que sacaron de... Kisame?

-Esto es agotador, hm.

-Sólo lee la próxima pregunta -dijo itachi, cuyas ojeras se habían duplicado.

-Para todos los akatsukis que le hariais a orochimaru si lo capturarais.

-Arte hm

-El dolor -Pain

-Sacrificios para Jashin-sama.

-Un SasoOrochiItaDeiHidanKaku -anuncio Konan entusiasmada.

-¿Un qué? Hm

-No importa respondió la mujer ocultando una risa pervertida.

-Lo vendería, y muy caro -anuncio Kakuzu.

-Tobi tomaría te con el.

-Lo haria mi jardinero y **sirviente personal.**

-Matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente, con el mismo sufrimiento que el me provoco a mi -Itachi decía maniaticamente.

-¿Lo vas a violar? -pregunto, incrédulo, Kisame.

-¿Qué te pasa? No.

-Yo lo haría comida para tiburón

La 'amena' platica fue interrumpida por un estruendoso gemido la responsable estaba en una esquina, con una nube gris cobre su cabeza.

-¿Que te pasa Fu-chan? -pregunto Konan tratando de ser amable.

-Es que a mi nadie me pregunta nada, todos me odian.

-Es que no se supone que te pregunten a ti sino a nosotros mocosa, hm por algo se llama pregúntenle a akatsuki y no pregúntenle a quien se le de la gana hm -dijo Deidara, fastidiado por el infantil comportamiento.

-Konan el idiota me esta molestando.

-Tobi es un buen chico.

-No hablo de ti hablo del idiota de Deidara.

-Respeta a tus mayores, señorita -la regaño Konan.

-Esta bien Konan-san.

-Además, Deidara tiene razón, este programa se llama pregúntenle a "akatsuki"

Los ojos de la pequeña se aguaron, y se le inflaron un poco los cachetes, estaba a punto de romper a llorar desconsoladamente. Itachi, hasta la coronilla de perder el tiempo, decide intervenir.

-Escucha, no te preguntan, porque la mayoría de pregunta no son para niños, porque al preguntar cosas viene un dragon gigante que podría comerte.

-¿Enserio? Y a los adultos no se los come.

-Exacto.

Todos lo miraron asombrados, después de todo Itachi había tenido un hermano menor.

-Que estupidez, siguiente -dijo Sasori, cuya reserva de paciencia de emergencia por fin se había agotado. -JAJAJAJAJAJA *Tirada en el suelo riendo* jajajaj Fu-Chan, se mi hermanita ewe.

-Oh... Gracias, le preguntare a koriana-sama.

-¿Conoces a la que envió la kunai ayer? -Pain estaba intrigado.

-Pues... Leí en un libro que es la directora real de este programa.

-¡Me recuerda algo, pero no se exactamente el que! -dijo Tobi.

-Como sea hm Ok... *Busca un papelito* Ok, ya... Si hipotéticamente se acabara el mundo mañana (o sea, el 21 de diciembre)...Que es lo ultimo que harían hoy? Respondan uno por uno. Me explotaría a mi mismo, un artista debe dar un gran final. Hm.

-Que estupidez, yo haría año que hago siempre -Sasori.

-Persignarme a Jashin-sama *****

-Juntar dinero, para sobornar al diablo o a quien sea.

-Visitar un lugar especial. -Konan.

-El dolor. -Pain.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Pain, el casi nunca decía ese tipo de estupideces.

-¿Qué les dio torticolis y no pueden mirar a otro lado? -contesto el líder, irritado.

-Nada _visitar a mi gato que se murió -dijo_ Itachi.

-Probar el sushi- Kisame

-Probar el brocoli -Zetsu.

-Tobi es un buen chico -la tía Pancrasia... ¿En serio tengo que decirlo.

-Hidan: Me prestas tu guadaña?n,n La cuidare como si fuera lo mas preciado del mundo ewe ...Es que necesito matar a mis vecinos...me caen mal :D.(Y seran sacrificios para Jashin-Samma ewe) ni hablar **** mi preciosa guardaña, no dejaré que la toquen ****

-Pain: Me puedo unir a Akatsuki?ewe siii? Anda diga que si, se cocinar, lavar, planchar y hare lo que quieras ewe pero dejme unirme TT-TT No conoces el verdadero significado del dolor.

-Konan: Como carajos te soportas a todos estos tipos? (No te preocupes, vivo entre hombres, pero te quiero escuchar a ver que dices y es tan malo como lo mio ewe) (Eres mi ejemplo a seguir ewe) No lo hago, en realidad, casi no me la paso en la guarida, cuando estoy ahí solo me calmo un poco un cuento hasta tres_ uso gases lacrimógenos y jeringas con calmantes._

A quien le gustan los nekos?xD

Todos se miran entre sí con una gota de sudor.  
-Solo caliento motores, a la proxima seran mas y para todos xD hm Chau Chau!xD  
Cuidense y como siempre...  
Salud, Dinero, galletas (Para Tobi xD ewe) y...Sacrificios (Para Hidan xD ewe) hm.

-Vamos a comerciales~ -grito Fuyu, saltando frente a la cámara.

...

Se solicita sirviente que sepa lavare cocinar, planchar, y sea muy organizado, calmado y temerario, y que no le tenga miedo a una organización de criminales rango ese, no se admite Uchihas ni gays. Si cree que usted es apto para el trabajo llame al 0000009

...

-Jaja esta muy bueno yo solo quiero saber si Itachi saldría con Sasuke si este no fuera su hermano y fuera mujer .hm

-No, claro que no

-A ver me gusto mucho, primero que todo hare unas cuantas pregunta soy muy curiosa bien aqui van: Deidara: ¿porque la mayoria de las personas que ven la serie te catalogan como travesti/gay? -leyó Konan la siguiente carta.

-Pues porque son unos ciegos, que no reconocerian el arte ni aunque les cagara en la cara y se burlara de ellos, ¡Dame eso Konan! hm no es que lo crea(no tanto), si asi fuera ¿tendrias una relacion con Sasori no danna? Que... no, ni loco, hm Y que productos utilizas para que tu cabello quede asi de lindo? Shampoo control caída, y acondicionador aclararte, ninguna crema para peinar, gel solo una vez a la semana, ni plancha ni secador, tres tipos de tratamientos, uno reparador, uno para controlar el frízz y otro para darle brillo, además...

-¡Callate! Solamente cállate, ya me desesperaste, voy a leer mi parte Sasori: ¿podrias enviarme una marioneta identica a Sasuke-kun-baka? No hago marionetas de gays Es que quiero vengarme por irse de konoha, y vamos aqui en confianza, que estupidez, ¿por que no te vengas con el real? ¿usas cremas de noche para que tu cara quede asi de linda? O ¿la lijas por las noches? No... casi nunca ¿Has leido algun fic SasoDei? Talvez, uno que otro.

-Itachi: ¿como te sientes al recordar que Sasuke te odiaba antes de saber la verdad? Eh, que el es un idiota ¿Te cae bien Nemo? Ee que digo ¿Kisame? Algo.. Y por ultimo ¿que opinas acerca de los fic's ItaDei y KisaIta? Yo no pierdo el tiempo con esa porqueria de internet en mi opinion no me gusta el yaoi lo aclaro desde ahora. ah bueno

-Hiddan: ¿porque eres un masoquista de ****? Porqué me da la **** gana ¿Porque no das clases de Jashinismo? Porqué el jodido tacaño del líder digo el ***** tacaño del líder no me deja¿Sabias que Kakuzu vende tus articulos de Jashin por internet? ¿¡Qué!? Con razón, ese *****

-Tobi: ¿porque eres un buen chico? Pues.. porque si que clase de pregunta es esa **** -voz de Madara/Obito/quien crean que es Tobi-. Porque no les muestras a los de akatsuki tu verdadero rostro? Porqué Tobi es un buen chico ¿Dices que eres bueno porque en verdad ocultas ser malo? Nooo ¿Porque a veces erea fastidioso con deidara? Porqué sempai no me quiere ¿Es divertido sacarlo de quicio? Y por si acaso ni se te ocurra responder la preguntas "porque tobi es un buen chico" ¿Por qué? Tobi es un buen chico...

-3Y para todos en la organizacion: ¿que mienbro femenino (con konan masculino) aceptarian a invitar a salir? Es obligatorio responder, ¿porque se metieron a akatsuki? ¿Quien fue o es su modelo a seguir?

-La primera pregunta ya la contestamos antes hm, procedan con la segunda. Por lo menos a mi el hermano del emo vengador me obligo, yo soy mi propio modelo a seguir -dijo el Rubio, orgulloso.

-Yo, entre para completar mi colección de marionetas, y mi abuela Chiyo fue mi modelo a seguir, actualmente, como dijo el mocoso, yo soy mi propio modelo a seguir.

-Tobi entro porque quería usar una capa bonita, y mi modelo a seguir es el de V de Vendeta, nunca se quita la máscara... Tobi se durmió a la mitad pero eso cree, porque Tobi es un buen chico.

-Yo entre para **comer gente**, y mi modelo es el Zetsu **blanco** negro.

-Yo cree la organización para traer La Paz al mundo y mi modelo a seguir es Kira.

-Yo entre porque Nagato me obligo, ymi modelo a seguir es Marge Simson.

-Yo entre porque Jashin sama me lo ordeno y mi modelo a seguir es Jashin-sama.

-Yo entre por el dinero. Y para la querida Fu-chan: ¿que castigo le pondrias a deidara si te rapa la cabeza dormida? Ahhh.

-Es una buena idea, hm.

-Yo traería a Orochimaru y lo encerraría con Deidara toda la noche.

Fuyu se rasco sus cabellos blancos, con la manga que la gran chaqueta, mientras reía de manera infantil.

-Siguiente carta hm Para Konan: savias que Pain tiene una aventura con sakura haruno y tambien que iso una orgia con hidan y deidara? Hm ¡Eso es mentira!

-Y una mentira muy ******

-Sigo PD: itachi tiene todo grabado y lo esconde en el baño de la guarida. ah, no le crean a esta loca. Hm Para Itachi: sasuke tubo un hijo, ya eres tio. Vailarias en calsones si te pago 1000000000 doleres?

-Valla y yo que creía que dos hombres no podían tener un hijo... Y ¿Qué **** ? No.

-Para Deidara: tengo evidencia de que no eres transexual, pero para conseguirla deveras besar a sakura haruno. No necesito evidencia, yo ya se que no soy transexual, hm, y ni borracho con mil litros de sake y explosiones besaria a Sakura Haruno hm Para sasori: te odio, solo eso sin resentimientos.

-Que estupidez... Siguiente carta lamento no haberme presentado antes mi nombre es arika kimura y siempre he tenido estas dudas: deidara: ¿cuando te le declararas a itachi?

-Ya mismo: Itachi yo... Veras... te odio, eres un emo, un engreido, un transexual, un Uchiha, una estatua, se mueve mas el everest que tu cara, tu hermano es una ****** tu nombre es una porqueria, no verias el arte ni aunque tuviera un letrero gigante de neon diciendo "arte", eres un ciego, te violo el gay con cara de serpiente, no pudiste capturar al kyubii, te dejaste matar de tu hermano, no tienes novia, estas traumado y tu compañero es un **** pez... hm Hace mucho queria decir eso.

-ya que siempre hablas de el y si no es asi ¿cuando se te hara con sasori? Qué estupidez, entre nosotros no hay nada. itach:si deidara no da el primer paso ¿porque no lo das tu?

-Jamas me habian insultado asi...

-¿porque eres tan emo?

-¡No soy emo!

Mientras Itachi llora en una esquina, sigamos.

-kisame: ¿quien tenia que ser el raro tu mama o tu papa?

-Mi mama...

-¿Mama? -pregunto Fuyu, confundida.

-Ya dejen de burlarse!

-¿a que edad te convertite en espadachin? -siguió Sasori.

-Eh... No lo se, hace mucho tiempo.

-Konan: bueno primero que nada te admiro mucho ya que no es facil aguntar a un monton de idiotas yo tambien estoy pasando por lo mismo.

-¡Oye! -reclamo todo el mundo.

-¿porque te intereso el origami? ¿sientes algo por el lider?

-Bueno, el origami es bastante desestresante, eh no lo se, es bastante complicado...

Todos giraron los ojos con aburrimiento, nada más fastidiosos que mujeres hablando de problemas amorosos.

-Pain: ¿porque te crees dios? si el unico que existe es jashin-sama.

-Pues eso es porque yo soy dios, Jasmin, o como se llame es sólo un invento barato.

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres **** ?! Pagano, Jashin sama es el único dios verdadero.

Antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores, de entre los tapetes salió, misteriosamente, una jeringa disparada hacia Hidan, que lo puso tranquilo y a dormir de inmediato, mientras todos se veían entre si, asombrados.

-¿Tiene algún mensaje? Hm.

Todos se acercaron a ver la jeringa de cerca.

-No...

-Siguiente pregunta porque dicen que eres un lloron?

-Porque me tienen envidia...

-Si como no, *** lider de ******

-Hidan, por una vez cállate -dijo Kakuzu.

-Hablando de Hidan -comenzo Sasori. -hidan: antes de preguntar quiero decirte que yo te amo ¿siempre haz sido asi de loco o te paso algo que te cambio?

-Je, siempre he sabido que yo soy el más guapo ****... Conocer a Jashin-sama cambio mi personalidad.

Todos miraban con sarcasmo a Hidan, por su declaración.

-¿alguna vez haz pensado en tener familia? ¿porque tus fans dicen que eres pervertido?

-¿Qué? ¿Familia? No lo se... ¡No soy pervertido! Es que la gente es una **** que se deja llevar por las ***** apariencias.

-¿como seria tu chica ideal? ¿te casarias conmigo? no te causaria ningun problema haria todo lo que me digas cuando tu quieras, ademas podria preparar la comida que tu quisieras soy una excelente cocinera.

-El es gay hm -intervino Deidara.

-¡No soy gay! **** pedazo de transexual.

-¿¡Cómo que transexual!? gay, hm.

-Transexual.

-Gay hm.

-Transexual.

-Gay.

-Transexual.

-Gay hm.

-¡Ya cállense, que me desesperan! -Sasori (?).

-Por otro lado, antes de qué el transexual de **** me interrumpiera, hiba a decir que Jashin no permite a sus sacerdotes casarse -termino Hidan.

-¿Oigan, se dieron cuenta de que ya volvió la luz,y ya paro la tormenta? -se fijo Fuyu.

La pequeña ventana dejaba pasar un rayo de sol, que iluminaba tenuemente el cuarto.

-Vaya... Es cierto -dijo Konan, observando el lugar, que se veia mucho mejor.

-Mis cuestionamientos son para Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu; pero antes quisiera decirles que siy su fan no. 1, y que los tres son los mejores de Akatsuki. Las preguntas son las siguientes: a Kakuzu ¿Sabías que tus hilos y cicatrices hacen que las mujeres (ósea yo) tengamos fantasías?

-Eh... Podría hacer stripties, o como se diga, si necesito dinero.

-Es asqueroso -dijeron los akatsuki, menos Kakuzu.

-¿Por qué es asqueroso? -questiono Fuyu, inocente.

-Más adelante lo entenderás -contestó Konan, con una sonrisa forzada.

-a Kisame ¿alguna cuando besarte a alguien le arrancaste la lengua por error?, ¿tienes escamas en TODO tu cuerpo?

-¡Sindicato! Derechos del trabajador, no pienso contestar eso, es mi vida personal, privada y secreta.

-¿Sabes que es un sindicato? (Por lo menos) -pregunto Itachi a Kisame.

-finalmente a Zetsu ¿alguna vez los dos se han enamorado de la misma chica (o planta)?. Y para los tres ¿me darían un hijo? ¿Aceptarían hacer Una orgia conmigo? Eso sería todo, gracias por la atención y nuevamente felicidades por el capítulo.

-Eh... No nos interesamos es esas cosas, **es porque a ti no te gusta nadie**, es porque tu eres un pervertido, **cállate**, tu cállate.

Los tres mencionados se miraron entre si, dudosos.

-¡Yo no pienso hacer eso con alguien que pretende violar mi derecho a la privacidad!_ Y probablemente no solo eso_ -dijo Kisame, cortante.

-Yo lo haría por dinero -Kakuzu Proclamo mientras contaba dinero.

Todos giraron a verlo, eso era algo exagerado.

-¿qué acaso eres una ***** (Trabajadora sexual) que ****** no me van a censurar eso, ¿¡Qué acaso eres una puta !? -grito Hidan, fuera de sus casillas, aunque verlo así no es raro.

-Orochimaru se fue, puede cualquiera ser el siguiente -advirtió Pain, viendo seriamente a Kakuzu. (Sólo un comentario suelto).

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a mirar a Zaetsu, sólo el faltaba.

-Si **No** ¡Que sí!** ¡Qué no!** ¡Que sí! **¡Qué no!** ¡Que sí!** ¡Qué no! **Si **sí** no **no** no ¡ah!

-Como sea, siguiente -abrió, Itachi la siguiente carta. -hahaha, me rei mucho, te quedo muy entretenido y es una buena idea :-) me encanta la idea de poder hacerle preguntas a todos... bueno, no se si se puede hacer a mas de uno pero... aqui viene la maraton de preguntas pervert!  
para kakuzu: te han dicho que eres sexy? yo creo que si, soy la primera?

-No no eres la primera.

-te acostarias con hidan por dinero (una buena suma)? si es asi, me envias una foto (te pago)?

-¡Miren, podre ser tacaño, avaro, gruñon, podre vender mi cuerpo, la relijion de Hidan las marionetas de Sasori y el disque arte de Deidara, podre vender fotos de Konan mientras se baña y haber cambiado sus toallas higienicas por tela, ya que eran muy caras, podre vender fotos de Itachi desnudo y negarle a Zetsu comprar carne en los supermercados, podre exibir a Kizame en una feria de fenomenos, pero por todos los cielos! ¡No soy gay! -grito Kakuzu a los cuatro vientos, lo siguiente que haria, seria correr por su vida.

media hora mas tarde, Kakuzu entro todo morado, apaleado y con un corazon menos; a contestar la siguiente pregunta que habia en la carta.

-te sacarías la camisa para mi? Si me pagas ¿me dejas tocarte? Eh yo... No... Si... pagame... Estrellas... Dinero... Estoy muriendo -clamo, al mejor estilo de Shakespeare.

-para hidan: tuviste alguna vez un equipo? No... has violado a alguien? No te lo aseguro ¿por que tu risa psicopata es tan endemoniadamente sexy? vendrias a mi casa? No pienso ir a pie y el ***** Kakuzu no e da **** dinero para el **** bus o para el ****. Curso de conducción (mirada pervert) si me dijiste no (resentida), esta bien, siempre supe que tenias algo con kakuzu... Que ***** ahora si que menos voy.

-para zetsu:que se siente ir al baño con otra "persona" todo el tiempo? Es incomodo, pero uno **¡Ni lo menciones! yo jamas me acostumbrare**! ¿oye las plantas vamos al baño? ¡**claro**! te gustan las mujeres o las plantas? Ambas... eres virgen? si es asi, quieres dejar de serlo? (derrame nasal) no.. creo...

-para konan: aunque sean idiotas, estas en el lugar que cualquier fan desearia, dime nunca te has aprovechado de eso? Eh un poco... te gustaria yaoi entre tus compañeros? No me culpen, una se tiene que entretener con algo... dejando a pein de lado, si tuvieses que acostarte (si, acostarte) con algun akatsuki, quien seria? kakuzu... Podría fingir sí yo le pago.  
-para pein: alguna vez has fantaseado con konan y todos tus otros cuerpos? Eh no... que va... Yo no soy asi.  
-para deidara:te has acostado con un hombre? si no, lo harias? ¡No! ¡Por todos los cielos, el próximo que insinué ese tipo de cosas otra vez lo voy a matar! Hm  
-para kisame: no te de miedo darle un beso a alguien con esos dientes? A mi no, pero... encuentras a itachi atractivo? Si te refieres a que creo que se ve bien de alguna manera, si; pero nada más.

-para sasori: todavia tienes pene? -Sasori se atora con su chacra (no se sí eso es posible) y empieza a torcer desesperadamente. -Claro que sí -balbuceo aturdido.

-para itachi: crees que sasuke podria tener algo con naruto (se sincero)? No se, y no pienso esperar a que el hiperactivo le haga algo para averiguarlo... por que tienes ojeras? muchas actividades nocturnas (xD)? No digas estupideces, las tengo desde que naci, esa tecnica tuya para torturar por 72 hrs, solo se puede torturar? No tiene ninguna otra función.

-Al haber terminado, Fuyu tomo la ultima carta que quedaba y con su manita la alzo triunfante.

-¡Esta es la última del día, y luego comeremos! -hizo un gesto como de que estuviera olvidando algo. -¡Y me vengare de Deidara!

Todos suspiraron, cansados, su exceso de energía solo los hacia sentir muy viejos y cansados.

El líder tomo la tarjeta y la abrió.

-Hola otra vez ;). Ya habia dejado un comentario, pero me han surgido preguntas para los demás miembros: Konan: ¿Si tuvieras que tener un hijo con algún miembro de la organización (que no sea Pein) a quien elegirías y porque él?

-Bueno, como habia dicho antes, podriamos llegar a un acuerdo monetario con Kakuzu.

-seguramente los chicos te han sacado canas verdes ¿no?, ¿has deseado matarlos a todos, como lo has imaginado?

-Bueno si... Quizas lenta y dolorosamente, como ahogados porque su cara esta cubierta de papel, pero trato de no dejarme llevar mucho por la ira.

-Deidara: ¿Porqué si te molesta tanto que te confundan con una mujer no cambias al menos tu peinado?

-Porque el problema no es mio, hm no es que yo tenga que cambiar, es que ellos están ciegos.

-Todo el mundo sabe que eres el uke de Akatsuki ¿Quién de los miembros masculinos ha sido el mejor *cara pervert*?

-Oye ¿Quien eres, Konan? Primero que todo, ¡yo no no soy el uke! Hm

Todos los hombres lo voltearon a mirar, sorprendidos no tanto por su declacion gay, sino porque dijera que el no es el uke.

-¡No quise decir eso! Hm -dijo sonrojandose, el rubio-. A lo que me refiero es que yo no sería el uke hm, pero no he tenido nada de eso con nadie, hm

-Lo que digas, Deidara ¿En que te basas para decir que el arte es efímero?

- El arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece, hm, además fíjense en Sasori, despotricaba con que el arte es "belleza que dura para siempre" y luego murio un segundo después. Hm

-¡Cállate, moscoso insolente!

-Silencio los dos, Sasori: Siempre me he preguntado, si eres una marioneta ¿tienes pene? ¿En que te basas para decir que el arte es eterno?

-¡¿Qué dem...?! ¡Claro que sí!, pues me alegra que pregunten, primero que todo, Deidara siempre vivió diciendo que el arte es una explosión, pero después resucito y no podía ser destruido, era eterno; además el verdadero arte se conserva durante años y mantiene intacta su belleza.

-¡Pero eso no es mi culpa! Hm, usted murió porque o era un inutil o se dejó matar.

-¿Que les dije a los dos? ¿si convirtieras a tus compañeros de la organización en marionetas cual de ellas crees que sería la mejor?

-El líder, obviamente, claro que Hidan seria interesante, exactamente lo mismo, sólo que permanecería en silencio.

-Tu cállate **** Pinocho de ******

-Hidan: ¿Tu pecho es lampiño o te depilas?, ¿Jashin-sama se ha presentado frente a ti, es hombre o mujer?,

-Mph.. Es así... ****... Jashin-sama no tiene genero definido, es un dios.

-¿Porqué siempre te peleas con Kakuzu? ya sabes lo que dicen del odio al amor...

-Porque el es un **** avaro de *****, nada más

-Itachi: ¿De donde sacas el dinero para tus medicamentos?, si fueras pareja sentimental de un miembro masculino de la organización ¿quién seria y porque él? (sinceramento considero que Kakuzu y Kisame son los perfectos semes para ti **)

-¿Como que semes? No piensen mal pero es Injusto... No sería pareja sentimental de nadie, no soy gay, pero en el caso hipotéticoprestar con Tobi me haría ver mucho más o como el seme...

-Tobi: ¿Te bañas y duermes con la mascara puesta?, ¿Porqué tu mascara tiene la forma de calabaza?, ¿Qué otro tipo de mascara te gustaría usar?

-Tobi no estaba prestando atención, se lo podrían repetir, Tobi es un buen chico.

-léelo tu mismo

-Tobi: ¿Te bañas y duermes con la mascara puesta? si ¿Porqué tu mascara tiene la forma de calabaza?, porque a Tobi le gusta ¿Qué otro tipo de mascara te gustaría usar? Ninguna otra, Tobi es un buen chico.

-Pein: Si Konan estuviera en una relación con algún otro miembro de la organización ¿qué harías? ¿Qué se supone que haga? Dejar qué sea feliz,_ le rompan y así conozca el dolor. _¿con que chica de la serie de naruto (que no sea Konan) tendrías familia y porque ella? No lo se... Cualquiera, todas, ninguna, ¿Qué más da?

Konan golpea a Pain en la cabeza.

-A Kisame, Kakuzu y Zetsu ya les había preguntado el mi anterior comentario, para todos los miembros: Digamos que se encuentran un genio que les concedería un deseo a cada uno de ustedes ¿que desearían? (Pein: que no tenga nada que ver con tu ambición ni con Konan, Itachi: un deseo que no involucre a tu hermano, Kisame: nada sobre Samaheda, Kakuzu: no puedes desear nada que represente un beneficio económico para ti, Hidan: nada relacionado con Jashin-sama, Deidara y Sasori: nada sobre el arte, Konan: que tu deseo no involucre a Pein). Y ¿porqué desearían eso?. Les agradezco de antemano que respondan a estas pregutas :P

-¿Porqué no podemos desear eso? -pregunto todo el mundo.

-Que estupidez... Matar a las que me mataron

-Matar a Sasuke, hm.

-Matar a Orochimaru por violarme.

-Comer algo -Kisame.

-Ser un buen chico.

-que todos comprendan el dolor.

-Matar a Hidan.

-Los **** genios no existen, lo dice Jashin sama.

-Comer gente -Zetsu.

-saber más origami.

Satisfechos, todos comenzaron a reír y a comentar sobre que había sido un día agotador, preguntas extrañas y posibles usos del sharingan. Pero de repente alguien, noto algo, y no era la carne que Fuyu mordía.

-Oye Deidara, ¿Qué tienes en el pelo? -pregunto Konan, mirando al rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? -empezó a tocar distintas partes de su cabeza, hasta encontrarse con una especia de bolita, blandita y pegajosa, y mordisqueada, posiblemente.- ¡Maldita mocosa! Morirás, esto es el colmo, me la vas a pagar, mi pobre cabello.

Y el grito de Deidara fue como un botón de encendido, para una nueva persecución entre la pequeña y el.

-Tobi es un buen chico

* * *

Bueno ¿qué les pareció? ¡Estoy dispuesta a poner el oc de alguien en cada uno de los caps! Bueno ya escucharon el comercial, sí están interesados añadan la apariencia y personalidad de su personaje en su review y porque quieren aparecer.

que gane el mejor.

Nos vemos.

agradecimientos a

lasexi

HinamiUH

Princezz Inuyoukai

manuel

Vi de uzumaki

ash no akasuna

Doncella Scarlet 9

Uchihita1427

Kakahi HA

Akira Kimura

Atolotl

Nathita

...Y los que les dieron favorito Que no han aparecido...

Fanaticasailormoon

Nixie Akasuna 14

Divaakiraevans

mugetsu-chan xd

...y de paso a todos los que leen el fic... Dejen RW, o si lo prefieren MP.

Koriana despedirse por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa

no me maten! No tenia inspiración

La ganadora de este cap es nathita o mejor dicho Natsuko-san y en el proximo veremos a Elena Black, creación de Doncella Scarlet.9

Por otro lado, estuve revisando cifras, y ningun humano normal puede medir medio metro O.O así que los Sheldon que se dieron cuenta y criticaron ese detallé, pues me disculpo, Fuyu debe medir por lo menos 90 cm :)

narracion

-hola =hablar

-_que cosa =_ pensar

-**Hola** = Zetsu negro

-**** =Hidan diciendo groserias

bueno, no les quito más tiempo.

* * *

-Konan-san, Konan-san despierta.

Parecia que la hora no contaba para la pequeña Fuyu, a la hora de molestar a los adultos.

-Es medianoche, ¿Qué quieres? -se levantó, molesta Konan.

Fuyu la miro, con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Hay un fantasma en mi cuarto! -luchaba por no romper a llorar.

-Seh... Esto me huele a... ¡Deidara! ¡Ven aquí en este mismo instante!

En menos de tres minutos una silueta con aspecto de zombie con cabello Rubio entro a la habitación.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para andar molestándola?

-¿De que hablas? hm

-Deidara en serio, ya estuvo bien, la lograste asustar con lo de los fantasmas.

-Yo no e hecho nada hm.

Konan suspira, con cansancio, alternando miradas entre la niña, que parecía absolutamente convencida y Deidara que aseguraba que no había echo nada... ¿Podría ser que en serio había fantasmas? no, eso era imposible, pero...

-Vamos a revisar al dichoso fantasma.

Todos fuero hacia el lugar, Fuyu agarrada fuertemente de Konan.

-Entra y si aparece el fantasma nos llamas -dijo Konan.

-¿Eh? Pero tengo miedo

-Solo entra ¿O es que te gana un estúpido muerto? hm -dijo Deidara perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esta bien

La pequeña avanzó lentamente y miro por una pequeña rendija de la puerta, e inmediatamente batió el record de salto hacia atrás, se giró y se colocó en posicion fetal, sin responder a nada.

Luego Deidara abrió la puerta y se quedó impresionado mirando un punto en el espacio. Frente a ellos se encontraba una joven de pelo negro, liso al principio y cayendo en rulos, ojos castaños, y piel morena clara.

-Hola

-¿Quien eres? -preguntó Konan, mas por instinto que por duda.

-Soy Natsuko, pero porfavor solo llámenme Natsu, vengo por el comercial de ayer.

-Oye Fu, ¿Quieres venir a ver tu fantasma? -dijo Deidara burlándose, pero ella no contestaba. -¿Oye? hm

Y muy al estilo de un huevo Fuyu cayó de lado.

-¿Estará bien? -preguntó Natsu, preocupada.

-No tardará en despertar -respondió Konan.

La amena conversación fue interrumpida por un sonido que se hacia presente todas las mañanas a la misma hora, la alarma.

-Bueno vamos, hm

Asi las tres siluetas: Natsuko, Deidara, y Konan que arrastaba a Fuyu se dirigieron al salón de grabación.

Unos minutos después, cuando Pain dejó de hacer castillos con las cartas y Kizame y Zetsu dejaron de discutir sobre que comida es mejor comenzaron a contestar las cartas.

-Tobi es un buen chico y abre la primera carta. HAhahaha me fascinó este capítulo, estuvo genial, me reí a carcajadas y a causa de eso me caí de la silla y me pegue en la cabeza XD. Tobi espera que Wanda Meyer san se mejore pronto... Bueno, si por casualidad vuelves a hacer otro capítulo de este increíble fic, tengo una serie de preguntas para mis villanos favoritos:*Para Pain: TU ERES A QUIEN MÁS AMO PAIN, ¡TE AMO! (lo siento Konan u_u) aquí vamos con la pregunta: ¿tienes algún otro pircing escondido el cual no podamos ver? y di en qué lugar.

-No, creo que en alguno de los naruto databook especifica la ubicación de los piercing

-Seguro? -insistió Natsuko.

-Completamente -contesto Pain, separando un poco las sílabas.

-Tobi sigue, Esta pregunta va especialmente dirigida a Nagato: ¿Sientes placer al tener relaciones sexuales utilizando el cuerpo de algunos de tus seis Pain?

Un cuervo pasa con su clásico sonido *Ahó Ahó Ahó*

Pain abrió la boca para decir algo, pero, tras contener el aire un poco la cerró de nuevo y se sonrojó un poco, nuevamente abrió la boca y nuevamente la cerró.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Yo, pues, bueno.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas un terremoto empezó a sacudir el cuarto fuertemente, y el piso se agrietó, Konan sujetó a Fuyu, que seguía en shock y Deidara despertó súbitamente; un trueno, sin relámpago, rompió el silencio.

Desde el fondo de la enorme grieta, se veía un resplandor rojizo y una voz de ultratumba de escuchó de repente.

-Ustedes -la voz no se escuchaba enojada o alterada.

-Jashin-sama yo cumplí con todos sus mandatos, perdoneme, porfavor -Hidan suplicó.

-Silencio, yo no soy ese tal Jashin, mi nombre es Koriana- la voz dejo de parecer de ultratumba para pasar a ser la de una persona normal. -Bueno se que pensaran que me creo Dios o algo por interpretar este tipo de papel, pero les aseguro que no se trata de eso, digo en un principio no se supone que yo aparecería en el programa pero me ví obligada a intervenir.

-Ni un ***** eres una **** mocosa de ****

-Cállate -dijo la voz, de ultratumba, de nuevo, mientras Hidan esquivaba una roca gigante que misteriosamente cayó sin romper el techo.

-Como decía, este regaño no es para los Akatsuki si no para los televidentes, este programa debe respetar los derechos de los personajes de anime, y ya he sabido de muchos programas que entran en quiebra por la fuerza del sindicato, asi que para poder seguir transmitiendo esto me veo obligada a omitir preguntas... de naturaleza... Ofensiva para nuestros entrevistados, nos vemos, echate una siesta Deidara-san.

y mientras todo volvía a la normalidad un colchon, una cobija y una almohada cayeron del techo, justo encima de Deidara

-Entonces Tobi sigue con la próxima pregunta

-Valla es una lastima que Koriana sea tan aburrida -Dijo Natsuko, algo decepcionada

-tobi sigue leyendo Para Hidan: ¿Estás de acuerdo con el hecho de que en los fanfic KakuHidan siempre tú seas el uke de Kakuzu?

-¿Que te digo..? es **** insultante pero Jashin-sama sabe que eso no tiene mucha relevancia...

-Para Tobi: ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? ¿De quién? pues... Tobi no entiende del todo que es enamorarse. pero Tobi es un buen chico, Para Konan: ¿Estas enamorada de Pein porque quien realmente lo controla es Nagato, o porque tiene el cuerpo de Yahiko?

-¿Eh? pues no se, ambos diría yo.

-Y finalmente para Kakuzu: ¿Por qué razón tienes tus ojos así? Osea la córnea, que normalmente es blanca la tienes roja, ¿qué onda con eso? Saludos y felicidades, tu fic está divertidísimo, espero puedas contestar. ¡Besos!

-Pues los años no vienen solos, mocosa, y los tratamientos para ojos son muy caros.

Natsu abrió la otra carta:

-No se termino el puto mundoo! Putos Mayas ... u.u O ka pesar ya de que es 16 de enero, les deseo un buen año y espero que lo hayan pasado bien bebiendo bastante xD y bla bla bla, toda esa cursileria...saludos desde aqui con...36 GRADOS DE CALOR...PERO QUE PUTAS LE PASA AL MUNDO?D: Ok, ya, ya voy: Diganme (Todos ) lo primero que les pase por la cabeza al leer estas palabras: (Autora, vos también): Sangre:

-Explosiones -Deidara.

-Cabello -Sasori.

-Comida -Zetsu.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, asustados, y siguieron fingiendo, en vano que no había oído eso.

-Lluvia -Pain.

-Hanzo -Konan.

-Jashin-sama.

-Recompenza- kakuzu.

-Mermelada de fresa -Tobi.

-Uchiha -el Uchiha.

-Pescado -el pescado.

Un avioncito de papel salió desde el piso, con una nota diciendo: "Ultimo capitulo de Death Note"

-Dormir -Siguió Natsu

-Sueño -Deidara

-Estupidez -Sasori

-Fotosíntesis -Zetsu

-imposible -Pain

-Fantasmas -Konan

-Jashin-sama

-inseguro -Kakuzu

-Molestar a sempai -Tobi

-Niños -Itachi

-Alarma -kisame

"yo, siempre" la autora

-Venganza

-uchiha

-uchiha

-uchiha

-uchiha

-uchiha

-uchiha

-"Ya todos nos dimos cuenta! siguiente pregunta"

-Pan:(?)

-Qué? hm

-Comida -Sasori

-quiero** comer gente -**zetsu

-Ehh dolor

-Pain -Konan

-No me gusta el pan **** **** -Hidan

-Es muy caro -Kakuzu

-Tobi es un buen chico

-Muero -Itachi aplicandose el mangekyo saringan a si mismo

-que asco - kisame

-"MUEROOOOOO" la autora

-Animo autora-san, sigue la palabra Calor: -Siguio Natsu

-sunagakure, hm

Sasori mira a deidara molesto.

-Iwagakue -Contesto el pelirojo.

-¿A si? pues entonces el colmillo blanco de Konoha ja, hm

-Mocoso insolente, Sasuke uchiha

-Tu abuela! hm

Los demàs deciden ignorar a los artistas, mientras.

-"Ah! esto es muy largo, haré un cap especial ok?" la autora

Todos se caen de para atrás. Natsu trata de cojer la siguiente carta sin derrumbar la torre de cartas de Pain, pero... bueno siguiendo con el programa.

-waaaaa gracias por contestar a mis preguntas pero a cada rato e gana la curiiosidad: PEIN: sin comentarios por chiyon :P ZETZU:wow amo tu parte negra te gustaria salir conmigo asi como amigos?

Ambos Zetsu se quedan pensando unos minutos y susurrando cosas inteligibles.

-**Claro**, pero a metros de mi ¿Ok?

-A caso tienes otras.. preferencias sexuales, Zetsu? -preguntó Natsuko

**-Si, si siempre me lo he preguntado,** no me miren raro, prefiero las plantas ok.

-Ok -dijo natsu, mirandolo raro. -KISAME: no ase falta el dinero te imbito a la playa para que beas a nemoo que dices?

-Bueno, diría que si, pero el líder es el que manda y luego esta Kakuzu diciendo que bajan las inversiones o yo no se que.

-**** Kakuzu di la verdad, la *** segunda regla para entrar a Akatsuki es que no hay **** vacaciones ***** por Jashin eso es ilegal -gritó Hidan

-Sii, por eso no me quería unir, hm -Dijo Deidara, con frustración

-Entonces ¿Que hacen es sus tempos libres, solos en la cueva -cuestionó la pelinegra, haciendo énfasis en la palabra solos.

-Limítate a contestar las preguntas mocosa -dijo Sasori, fastidiado.

-Se buena chica como Tobi -dijo el de la máscara.

-Como dijan... ITACHI: si Sasuke te perdonara y así y de repente aparezca un genio y sasuke se convirtiera en mujer y todo te arias gay por tu hermano?¿sabes que te bes sexi?

-NO, no no y mil veces no, y si me vuelven a preguntar eso les voy a hacer el sharingan a todos y se acaba el programa -Dijo Itachi, con su sharingan activado

-Contrólate Itachi -dijo Pain dirigiéndole una mirada asesina mil veces mas terrorífica que la que tenía Itachi.

-Bueno~

-KONAN:sabias que pain tiene una relaacion con hinata deidara tiene el videlo lo trae entre su pelo?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -Konan había estado durmiendo.

-No importa -se apresuró Pain. -Sigamos.

-konan nunca as fantaseado con alguien delos akatzukis aparte de pain?¿quien?¿mi primo dice que lo de la cita vayan a un parque de diversiones aceptas?

-ehh no, quizas entre ellos, y lo de la cita, no veo por que no.

-SASORII:te amooo waaa como dije eres mi akatzuki preferido te quiero como estas puedes tener una cita conmigo asi calmadamente como amigos y asii?

Por increíble que parezca Hiruko se puso un poco pálida, o pálido o lo que sea.

-Si, esta bien ja...

-KISAME:wow me encantas jejejeje soy tu fan mas grande la verdad jajajajaja DEIDARA:ya admitelo eres gay? si dices no te digoo que todos te aceptaremos como eres n.n

Un aura obscura rodea al artista y con expresión asesina contesta.

-No tienes que insistir tanto en estos temas, hm, yo se que lo veraderamente te averguenza es tu propia sexualudad, quizas eres bi, pero tienes miedo de no ser aceptada verdad? hm

Mientras tanto el artista destruia una bolita anti estres

TOBI:que bueno que estes mejor te ise un pastel tobii te lo mando eres el mojor jejejejeeje soyyy tu fannnnn mas grande que as tenidooo tobiii sempai ¿oye si fueras chica a que chico te violarias?

-Tobi no viola a nadie tobi es un buen chico

-HIDAN:por ****** sos tan genial?¿sexi?¿sensual?(baba escurriendo)

-Jashin-sama me ayuda..

-KAKUZU:mandame todos un autografo ya te deposite el dinero siiii?

-Ok, le dire a la autora que lo haga

Carta misteriosa a parece en el piso.

-"Me niego, se los imaginan ok?" K

-Bueno, ya la oiste, no hay reembolsos de dinero- dice kakuzu.

-FUYU:te sientes agusto trabbajando con estos locos machines?¿a quuien te gusta molestar mas?¿mira te casarias con algunoo?

-Bueno la pobre Fu sigue en shok asi que bueh, que lastima -Konan se excusa.

-a fuyu le mandoo muchos dulces a kakuzu 1000000000000000000 de dinero a hidan para que no te quejes sopas de jashin a konan papel para tus origamis a pein nada a zetzu humanos n.n a kisame lubricante para samaheda a sasori besos abrasos y dulces y madera TOBI:te mando juguetes dulces chocolates frapes pasteles iguaal a la pequeya fuyu y a konan

Todos agradecen.

_zetsu: que otra cosa comes? de que aldea vienes? alguna vez te han dicho que eres raro?

-No como nada mas, solo humanos, **vengo de.**. eh,... **muy muy lejan**o, si eso; si me han dicho muchas veces eso, gracias.

-tobi: por que molestas tanto a deidara? siempre has sido un retrazado? como es que te convertiste en shinobi?

-Tobi molesta a sempai porque es divertido, retrasado, te refieres a alguna carrera? tobi no sabe de que hablas, tobi es muy rápido.

-kakuzu: por que la obsecion con el dinero? que hacias antes de entrar a akatsuki? hasta que rango ninja llegaste?

-porque la obsesion, porque si no se han dado cuenta este mundo es impulsado por el dinero, si tienes dinero tienes todo

-kisame: es cierto que te duermes en una pecera?

-eh a veces

-pain: por que la organizacion se llama akatsuki? sabias que los akatsuki conspiran contra ti? por que eres tan fracasado? por que eres tan marica?

-¿¡Que *** !? se llama preguntenle a akatsuki, no insulten y echenle la madre a akatsuki

-itachi: no te cansas de comer dangos? desde cuando empezaste con tu enfermedad? alguna vez haz pensado en matar a orochimaru?

-no, son lo mejor -comiendo dango-. Bueno no hay fecha exacta, empezó poco a poco, si, muchas veces, pero ni eso merece _da miedo, mamá_

-sasori: por que quisiste convertirte en marioneta? si pudieras cambiar a deidara por cualquiera de akatsuki quien seria?

-no voy a perder el tiempo explicando algo que kishimoto sempai ya explicó.

-Quería tener un cuerpo perfecto y participar en modelaje, pero ya ven hm - dice Dedidara

-¡Cállate mocoso insolente!

-deidara: sabias que tu mama te vestia como niña cuando eras pequeño? siempre has usado el pelo de esa manera?

-si, eh visto fotos y gracias a eso no tengo novia; siempre me he peinado asi, creo

-konan: nunca haz pensado en irte de ahi? y si es asi a donde te irias? alguna vez haz pensado en ser la lider?

-el lider no me deja, misma respuesta para ambas preguntas

hidan: siempre haz sido sexy? que estarias haciendo si no estuvieras en akatsuki? alguna vez pensaste que serias un asesino?

-Bueno de nio era tierno, al crecer soy sexy, si no estuviera en el *** akatsuki estaría predicando las enseñanzas de Jashin-sama

-que se siente matar? me ayudas a matar a mis compañeros? que harias si supieras que algunos aldeanos de yugakure siguen vivos? que dirias si yo te digo que soy jashinista? (por que realmente lo soy)

-¿Que que se siente matar? no lo se ***** es como montar bicicleta no es algo que se describa eres idiota o que? ... **** me vale **** si siguen vivos, si eres Jashinista ¿Que **** haces en un show en vez de estar ofreciendo sacrificios a Jashin sama?

-Pein: ¿Tienes alguna otra ambición además de sumergir al mundo en el dolor? ¿Cuál es?, si consiguieras tu objetivo ¿Qué harías después?

-eh no solo eso, despues de sumerjir al mundo en el dolor, quizas pueda conseguir traer la paz

-Konan: ¿Alguna vez has acosado a alguno de tus compareros? ¿A quién y de qué modo?,

-A nadie...

-¿Alguna vez has intentado emborrachar a los Akatsuki y obligarlos a hacer yaoi?, si lo intentas y consigues ¿Lo grabarías y me enviarías el video?, ¿Cómo emparejarías a los hombres de la organización (entre ellos y en términos románticos) y cuál sería tu pareja favorita?

-Lo intenté pero no me dejó Kakuzu, con el cuento de que el sake es muy caro, bueno, en realidad soy mas como todos con todos, pero prefiero el Zetsu negro por Zetsu blanco.

-Wow eso es... genial y raro a la vez -Natsuko estaba realmente emocionada. bueno antes de que me regañen sigo Kisame: Antes que todo, me disculpo si te ofendí con mis preguntas, ¿Pero no es normal que lo quieras saber todo de las persona que te gusta *coqueteando*?, ¿Saldrías conmigo?, ¿Me enviarías una foto tuya (autografiada) estando en una pose sexy y en paños menores (si estas desnudo mejor)?,

-Eh esta bien, no importa, pero ¿que dices Kakuzu? que el envio es muy caro, ya pues que lastima, hay mucho fanart por ahi de todos modos, pero podemos salir a algun lado y conocernos, como amigos

-¿Tú e Itachi son solo amigos o hay algo más? como ya dije anteriormente, además de Kakuzu eres un seme perfecto para él ;).

-Ah no me acosen, solo somos amigos.

-Kakuzu: ¿En algún momento de tu larga vida has tenido esposa e hijos?, si la respuesta es no ¿Quieres tenerlos? yo me ofrezco como candidata, si quieres dinero tu solo di cuanto y yo lo consigo. Y hablando de dinero, ¿por qué estas obsesionado por el? Al igual que Kisame ¿Me enviarías una foto, pose sexy y si es posible desnudo y algunos de tus hilos saliendo de tu cuerpo? es más para convencerte te envío $100,000.

-no, no he tenido esposa, siempre que conocia a una chica me enfadaba rápido y la mataba, es un hecho si lo que quieres es regalarme dinero lo acepto.

-¿Que de todo? -Natsu pregunta un poco sonrojada.

-Todo

-Hidan: ¿Por qué no conviertes al presidente de mi país (al imbécil de Peña Nieto) en sacrificio a Jashin-sama? serias un héroe y chance consigues que la mayor parte de la población mexicana se vuelva jashinista. ¿Cómo te volviste inmortal? ¿Hubo un ritual de por medio o solo te fue concedido por tu dios?, ¿Por qué tu cuerpo toma esa coloración extraña cuando estás haciendo un ritual?

-Bueno hay una serie de *** reglas de *** interdimensionales, lee ciencia ficcion, *** pero seria genial, bueno despues de soñarme con jashin-sama, ÉL me ilumino y me dijo que justu prohibido debería hacer para todo lo que ocurre en el ritual.

-Zetsu: Eres genial, el que seas dos seres en un cuerpo, esa bipolaridad te hace realmente sexy. Sobre todo el hecho de que comas humanos es lo mejor de ti, esa es una de las principales razones por la que me atraes ;). Y por ello ¿También me enviarías una foto, en pose sexy cubierto de sangre de alguna de tus victimas?, ¿Alguna vez ha intentado comerte a algún Akatsuki?, ¿Con que nombre se llaman entre ustedes?, ¿Quién de los dos controla el cuerpo?

-Despacio, pimero que todo no hago ese tipo de fotos **no veo porque no** callate, **tu callate**, dejemos esto para despues,** el lider no me deja comerme a nadie pero de adelanto digo que las marionetas no saben bien,** no nos llamamos de minguna manera **que crees que somos golum, smeagol, ambos controlamos el cuerpo.**

-Itachi: ¿Un Uchiha se puede enviar asimismo a un genjuntsu con su sharingan?,

-Si, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, pero principalmente eso te deja cada vez mas ciego

-¿Has hecho sufrir a tus compañeros por 72 horas? ¿Qué clase de tortura fue?. Tengo entendido que te encantan los dangos, si alguien se comiera el último dango, que cual tu querías comer ¿qué le harías?

-Una pregunta responde a la otra, una vez Kakuzu hiso eso y estuvo 72 horas viendo un documental de porque a Naruto no le gusta el ramen de tiburón.

-Tobi: ¿Alguna vez les has jugado travesuras a los Akatuski? ¿Cuáles?, ¿Los demás miembros de la organización te han hecho maldades?

-Tobi todo el tiempo lo hace pero en este momento no recuerda ningua, mmm... una vez cambie la cara de hiruko, por la de una mujer mientras Sasori dormia..

-Si todos los Aktsuki fueran una familia ¿cómo seria su relación?, es decir, según tú ¿quién será el padre, la madre (en este caso estaría entre Konan y Deidara, :P), quién el abuelo, etc.?

-Tobi cree que pain seria el padre y konan la madre, zestu el jardín, kisame la mascota, hidan y Deidara hermanos de tobi, kakuzu el abuelo, itachi y kisame los tios y tobi el buen chico de la familia

-Y por ultimo Sasori y Deidara: Primero quiero decirles que yo considero que ambos tienen razón en cuanto a lo que es arte, ya que para mí el arte es eterno y efímero, es todo y es nada, es luz y oscuridad, es vida y muerte, en pocas palabras el arte es contrariedad. ¿Qué opinan de eso?

Ambos artistas se miraron entre si.

-Tengo que reflexionar sobre ello -contestó, simplemente sasori.

-Mph no se, cada uno tiene distintas concepciones de Arte hm

-Bueno, eso sería todo. Ah! casi lo olvido, Fuyu-chan

De repente Fu se despertó

-Empezemos

-si ya casi terminamos, hm

-no me despertaron

-no, hm ¿Algun problema?

La mirada de ambos chocó.

Entonces Konan Tuvo una idea, tomó a tobi y lo colocó en medio de los dos, esperando que los choques eléctricos estimularan su cerebro, pero al contrario de eso empezó a oler a carne quemada

-Oigan ya basta -dijo Natsuko. -como decia fuyu-chan no te sientas mal por que nadie te pregunte nada, es más para que te sientas mejor te diré como puedes fastidiar a Deidara; cuando él este dormido acércate a él sigilosamente y píntale y/o córtale el cabello jijiji y a la autora, muchas felicidades por el fic, te la has estado rifando XP. Sigue así.

-Oh gracias, voy a intentarlo

-no lo harás mocosa hm

-ya lo veremos

-si, hm

-Suficiente, solo falta una carta -dijo el lider. -_mira que parezco niñer_a.

-Si, dice para los ukes: por que lo niegan si lo tienen escrito en la cara? itahi , es obvio que seria un uke si estuviera con kisame , hidan para que decirlo xD Y deidara sasori o tobi , seguirás siendo un uke

-Sin palabras -dijeron todos

-Entonces ya se acaba el programa -preguntó Natsu

-Casi, hay que leer las cartas que no tienen preguntas -contestó Fuyu.

-Bien pero yo ya me canse, tobi, se un buen chico y lee -dijo Natsu

-Tobi lee porque tobi es un buen chico dice de Wanda Meyer JAJAJAJAJAJAjajajaj! No te preocupes por lo largo del capitulo. Te quedo super chistoso! Me rei demasiado... tenia tiempo que no me reia tanto xDxDxD.

-No te burles de Akatsuki -Dijo pain enojado.

-Sigo de Princezz Inoyoukai Cada locura que hace Akatsuki para poder vivir Pues ya no tienen papel en la historia Ese Kishimoto matando personajes a cada rato, que chico tan malo Jeanne: ¿Tobi no cuenta? Si, asi es, pero ya no como el buen chico de Akatsuki pero tobi es un buen chico.. que injusto, pero tobi sigue leyendo de: Nathita jojojo me encantaron todas las respuestas jajaja, pero como le pegan a Kaku-chan? si es tan buena persona... en fin, como quiere que uno piense que no se acostaria con Hidan por dinero si hace cada cosa por este? rarito ah, y tengo una pregunta, se puede volver a preguntar? oh es un review para preguntar y ya? eso jajaja

-¡Pues le pegamos porque se aprovecha! y de buena persona no tiene nada -dijo Sasori

-Ya no interrumpan a Tobi tobi terminó de leer.

-No es justo, yo casi no sali -finalizó fu rompiendo a llorar.

* * *

Chicos me disculpo con todos pero es que no tenia inspiracion (y me daba pereza), incluso pense en descontinuar el fic, pero ye ven de repente dije voy a escribir otra vez y tuve que hacer todo en dos o tres dias (Koriana mueeeeere)

Para la chia que pregunto quien eligió a sakura en el anterior cap, se trata de Zetsu.

Si, pueden preguntar mas de una cosa.

eh no se que mas decir... Koriana en serio lo siente por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, Koriana es una buena chica y espero que natsu-chan me halla salido parecida a como se la imajinaban

gracias

sayo!

para los ukes: por que lo niegan si lo tienen escrito en la cara? itahi , es obvio que seria un uke si estuviera con kisame , hidan para que decirlo xD Y deidara sasori o tobi , seguirás siendo un uke


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa Fanfiction people!**

**aclaracion Gomen por la sexi-san pero Natsu-chan solo va a aparecer en un capitulo, al igual que los otros oc que ne mandan, la idea es que aparescan todos.**

**¡Koriana tambien querer matar a su presidente! hacer un virus contra politicos!**

**En este capi veremos a elena Black, y para el proximo tendremos a Hira Gembaku**

** le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a los de TV tokio, yo solo escribo esto con el fin de ganar 20 dolares por cada persona que lee, ¿Vas a leer? ¡Paga!... Ne, solo por joder.**

* * *

Era medianoche, el recibidor, que difería del resto de la casa, por tener baldosa en lugar de tapete, eran mojado y refregado una y otra vez, la chica morena que se encontraba en esta tarea, se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta; al principio pensó que era una broma, pero parecía que alguien realmente estaba allí. Un tanto asustada se volvió hacia la puerta y llamó a uno de los guardias.

Lentamente, giró la llave y haló la perilla; y el guardia se puso en posición defensiva, pero frente a ellos no había nada mas que una joven, alta, de pelo negro y unos ojos verdes grandes, a primera vista parecía inofensiva, de no ser por su ropa principalmente oscura y su muñequea con taches.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? -preguntó el guardia, todavía desconfiado.

-Vengo para la solicitud que transmitieron en su programa.

-Pase.

-Yo puedo guiarla a su cuarto -se adelantó la mujer morena, que había percibido el incómodo ambiente.

Ambas se alejaron por el pasillo, haciendo sonar la baldosa dorada, hasta llegar al tapete rojo que cubría el piso de los pasillos. El guardia las siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista.

...

Elena Black salió de su habitación, en la mañana, apenas sonó la alarma, abrió la puerta y vio con asombro, como todos los Akatsuki, salían en fila y en orden alfabético, de habitaciones contiguas a la suya, y casi de manera mecánica se dirijan a una sala justo enfrente. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Apenas la chica entró a la habitación todos giraron a verla fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó, con fastidio.

-¿Quien eres? -preguntó Pain, con desconfianza.

-Soy la elegida para el programa de hoy

Sin dar mas explicaciones paso y se acostó en uno de los tapetes.

Pasaron cinco.. diez..veinte minutos y Fuyu no llegaba.

-¡Voy por la mocosa! -resolvió Sasori

-Voy contigo -dijo Konan, temiendo por la vida de la pequeña.

-¿a donde van a ir? -dijo Fu, asomándose por la puerta

-Como sea... empecemos -dijo Konan.

-Primera pregunta -empezó la pelinegra. -Pain! Que es lo que más te gusta en una chica? (No seas amargo, todos tienen gustos, y no creo que seas el excepcional )(Esto también va para Itachi xD)

El líder suspiro pesadamente y se quedó pensando unos momentos.

-Bueno... supongo que primero que todo debe saber el significado del dolor, debe ser inteligente y no puede ser una inútil -concluyó Pain.

-Le debe gustar el dango -comenzó Itachi. -Saber preparar dango, invitarme dango, comprarme dango, y no pude ser Sasuke travestido ni Orochimaru travestido ni... ¡nadie travestido!

Todos lo miraron raro e hicieron una pausa para seguir.

-Como decia, Konan, tu sabrías decirme ¿cual es el azul que tenés? Es que me teñiré el pelo...de rojo, pero quiero hacerme puntas azules y haré desmadres a ver que sale xD...

-mmm espera un segundo.

Konan saca una laptop de jashin sabe donde y busca en google-sama gamas de azul.

-Creo que entre malva y cobalto.

-¿De dónde donde salió la PC? -pregunto Elena, un tanto confundida

-De ninguna parte, asi es este lugar -contestó Kisame, que por alguna razón sabe lo que es un computador.

-Como sea... Deidara...Que se siente que te confundan con mujer? (Debe ser muy frustrante para el orgullo de Hombre(:Machoqueserespeta:)(?)

Deidara cambió de color, primero un rojo, intenso, por la rabia, luego un blanco pálido y por último un sonrojo extraño.

-Pues es detestable, pero eso pasa por que todos son unos ciegos ignorantes.

-Como no... -comento Fuyu.

-¿¡Que has dicho mocosa!?

-Y encima eres sordo

-Te voy a matar

-Suficiente los dos -los calmó la pelinegra, y ambos se sacaron la lengua, como niños regañados. -Decía... ¿Entonces no soy la única que quiere que muera su presidente? Mata a la mía (Cristina Fernandez de K)que ya termino de cagar el país...Sacrificio fácil, Hidan xD Y jodete, hay crisis...D: Por eso te mande el pan D:

-Que ****** por las barbas de Jashin, que no puedo pasar la *** dimensión de *******, si tanto los detestan creen una organización criminal, así como el líder.

-¡Primero deben comprender el significado del dolor!

-¡Cállate, Pain! -dijeron todos.

-¡No me interrumpan Zetsu...*Modo misterioso*(?) Ok...A ver...Ten, el cadáver de mi vecina...(?) :D Esta fresquito ewe...No pregunten por que la mate, solo diré...quien pregunta considere comida de Zetsu...*Onda sombría*

Cuervo misterioso *aho aho aho*

-Ten, Tobi nWn, una paleta...¿Que? Para el si tengo...Ustedes son grandes (cofcofviejoscofcofcof) ya ...

-Tobi paleta -dijo Tobi corriendo por todas partes

-Yo quiero -lloriqueó Fuyu

-Kakuzu, si te dijeran que tienen a tu mama secuestrada y a todos tus ahorros...los cuales están a punto de ser eliminados por el ácido¿Que salvarías?  
(Creo que ya se la respuesta, pero por las dudas...)

-Salvo a mi mamá, que es super rápida y ella salva mis ahorros antes que caigan al ácido,

-Sasori...Ten, madera...(?) Kisame! No me olvido de vos! Este...Te gustan los gatos?...¿Que? Me quede sin preguntas, esto de estar casi a dos semanas de comenzar la escuela afecta...y más encima si es una escuela diferente... :c Pinches cambios ewe

-Ehh un poco..

-Y Para la Autora también, que se porta bien ewe(?)...Aunque no actualiza tan seguido xD...No te preocupes...A todos/as los autores/as nos pasa D: Así que no te sientas mal o culpable, por que yo estoy pasando por eso -.- Me voy pero volveree(?)  
Ya, me voy, chau xD  
Saludos!  
Salud!  
Dinero(Kakuzu, no seas egista )  
Amor!(pero no se amen mucho...D:)

-Siguiente carta! -dijo Tobi, sobracargado de azucar.

-muchas gracias por contestar n_n jejejejejeejeje me encanto el cap u.u estubo bueno buenoo n.n . bueno me lleno de curiocidad dijera mi primo A LA MADRE OK aqui ban mis preguntas n.n::::: DEIDARA: tu duda no soy bi solo que queria joderte muajajajajajaaja quiero que sepas que eres unos demis akatzukis preferidos n.n solo que me encanta joder :Pjajaajajaja bueno mis preguntas sonn ¿si te dijeran no see por ejemplo konan te amooo que ariass? responde sinceramente n.n

-¿Que Konan me dijera que me ama? hm yo crei que amaba al lider hm

-SASORI:::jajajajaja gracias por aceptar eres el mejor ;) jejejeejejejeje bueno pues te preguntare sinceramenteee ya que ba aser samvalentinnn y ando enamorada 3 3 jajajaja mmmmm ¿que pasaria sii ino te dijera que te ama ?..contesta sinceramente

-Eh, pues nada, te mato y estoy un paso ,as cerca de tener 500 marionetas en mi colección -Y el rostro de Sasori se ilumina con una sonrisa y flores de fondo.

-ZETZU: claro de lejos no importa nada n.n jajajaja ok dime ¿cuantos humanos te comes por dia?¿te comerias a mis profes de la escuela si dices mas de nueve

-Dos adultos o tres niños diarios **no puedo subir de peso** mira que subir mas que ahora **que estas insinuando**,** no estoy gorda** sinceramente tu lado sienpre ha sido mas flácido** ¿qué él mio?** **mientes**, sabes que es verdad

-¡Suficiente! ¡jo! PAIN: NADA TE TRAIGOOO KORAJE JUMM DIJERA MI SEMPAI DEI ITACHI:buenoo que tal si te dijera mi amigasooo kisame que te ama de verdad y te roivba UN BESO! en san valentin

-Eh... ¿Cuantas te fumaste hoy? -dijo Itachi, añadiendo a Kisame a su coleccion de "ni (escriba el nombre de su violador favorito aqui) travestido"

-HIDAN:::********* hidan ****** te amo *.* saludos ¿cual a sido tu peor desamor? (esa fue la loca demi prima _ abril que es mas mal dicieonenta que yoo)

-***** Kakuzu -dijo Hidan, enojado.

-¡¿Y Yo que ***** Hice?

-bueh que ***, un conejo, yo pensaba que era jashinista, y lo para probar que era inmortal lo mate, y murio, el muy **** me había mentido ****

Todos se miraron entre si, era ofcial, Hidan estaba loco.

-KAKUZU:: mis primas son millonarias te casas con ellas?'

-Millonarias... yo espero a un trillonario, minimo y con mucho poder politico.

Un aura oscura invade el lugar y se pone a llover de repente, es... es... ¡Es el cambio Climático! Bueno no es el cambio climatico pero la cara de Elena Black daba miedo, se habia cogido una coleta alta y ahora miraba a Kakuzu con gesto asesino.

-¡las mujeres no son alcancías!

-De que esta... -pero Kakuzu fue golpeado antes de que pudiera terminar.

Lo siguiente que se supo del tesorero de akatsuki es que él y La pelinegra se encontraban tras un letrero de censurado, y que se oían gritos en todo el lugar, y no precisamente de Elena.

Después de que Kakuzu fuera traumatizado de por vida, seguimos contestando las preguntas.

-TOBIII: AVER TOBIIIIII dime que pasa si digo que te amo?

-ehh, Tobi es un buen chico y todo el mundo lo quiere

Carcajada general

-Tobi habla en serio

-Pues a mi me caes mal -dijo Fuyu sacandole la lengua.

-Pero Tobi es un buen chico...

-K-ONAN:como te gustaria que se te declararan?

-Pues, mientras no sea con comida... uno puede morir ahogado.

. . .

-FUYUU: sabes que seria mas divertido joder a painnn por puto por que se la pasa metiendole el cuerno a konan u.u jodelo te lo recomiendooo

-Fuyu no entendio nada -lloriqueó

Bueno, después de todo Fuyu es solo una mocosa.

-KISAME:: por pòco te olvidoo lo siento jejejejeje :P buenoo ammm que tall si no te pregunto nada solo te diggo que por el dinero no hay pex la verdad yo pago todo

-como sea. Ola! ME ENCANTA TU FIC! Etto... ME ENCANTA... Etto... Nah, las preguntas, no tengo nada más que decir, ¡ah si! La vi de uzumaki es mi hermana XD (PORQUE SIEMPRE TE LEES LOS MISMOS FICS QUE YO? EH VIOLE?)

-¡Genial tener una hermana! yo querer tambien -dijeron Fuyu y Tobi, al mismo tiempo

Todos los miraron raro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-Kisame: ¿Me abrazarías?

-Ehh.. por que no

-Deidara: ¿Sabes que eres sexy? ¿Te gusta Sasori?

-¡Que me va a gustar esa marioneta! ¡Es que en si es solo un pedazo de Cilindro asqueroso! ¡Si no dejan eso los voy a matar!

Parece que Sasori no se tomó tan bien esto... ahora se metió dentro de su marioneta, Ahora... ¡Corre por tu vida, Deidara!

-Sasori: ¿Te acostarías conmigo?

Todos miran, sorprendidos a Helena Black, esta inmediatamente se sonroja un poco.

-¡Conmigo no! con quien hizo la pregunta

Como que esto ya había pasado antes...

-Eh, no te conozco ni se quien eres, o de que genero, podrías ser un hombre haciéndose pasar por mujer, o podrías ser la pelos de chicle, intentando acercarse a mi para matarme otra vez o podrías ser Deidara intentando vengarse por lo de hace un momento.

-No soy yo danna, hm

-No confío en ti.

Ambos hacían un duelo de miradas, en que parecía que Sasori tiene todas las de ganar.

-Kakuzu: ¿Cuanto dinero llevas encima?

-Mi dinero -en posición fetal. -¡No dejaré que te lo robes!

Las silabas "que" "ver" "guen" "sa" "~" cayeron sobre el lugar y los aplastaron a todos, escepto a Tobi, misteriosamente...

-Tobi: ¿ME DAS UN MEGA-ABRAZO SEGUIDO DE UN BESO DESPUES DE COMER JUNTOS CARAMELOS EN LA ORILLA DE LA PLAYA?

-Tobi es un buen chico

-Itachi: E-Etto... I-Itachi-san... Yo... Esto... Yo... M-me gustas... aclaro, no a mi, a la persona que escribe la pregunta. -Un "ah" se escucho en el salón. - 0/0 Y, yo, pues... esto... pensé en... saber si... yo te interesaba... o si... ¿Podemos s-ser amigos? ¡Te hice dangos! Podemos comerlos juntos... si quieres...

-Oigan ¡Que alguien venga a llevarse esto! -ordenó Fuyu, señalando las silabas de piedra, que seguían allí.

-Eh... ¡Dangos!

-Hidan: ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ERES TAN ****?

-**** yo soy asi de **** no hay razones de ****

-Pain: Dame un beso, anda... Pain-sama, es usted tan sugoiii... Me preguntaba... ¿Los piercings duelen?

-Si anda Pain -Konan con voz de ultratumba.

-¡Kya! -El lider grita como niña.

¿Ya entienden por que las silabas de "que vergüenza" siguen ahí?

-¡Oigan! ¡Nadie se piensa llevar esto! ¡Si me siguen ignorando se las verán con mi pa...

Inmediatamente un escuadrón de limpieza entra, se disculpa y se va, con las letras.

-Eso es todo! Etto, saluda a Itachi-san d-de mi parte y... ¡Me voy!

-Hola Hyori-san -Itachi responde al saludo.

-Oigan ¿Quien es el padre de la mocosa, parece que le tengan mucho miedo? -Preguntó Kisame.

-No importa, seguro habrá un capitulo de relleno para decir eso -Dijo el lider.

-Como sea HOLA! :D jaja antes que todo, me encanta lo que estas aciendo, es muy divertido! neee hay tanto que quisiera preguntarles a los akatsuki jeje bueno las preguntas aqui van kakuzu: waaaa! kakuzu mi angel! te amo, TE AMO! TE AMOOOO eres el hombre mas sexy del anime de naruto! eres tan sexy! (risa pervertida) si te veo en la calle te violo (cuidate) neee mi amor ¿te casarias conmigo? (si la respuesta es no) ¿y si te doy dinero muñeco? te doy todo el que quieras! soy muy guapa! estoy bien buena lo juro, (si lo se soy rara! no me juzguen! ustedes tambien lo zon! XD )

Kakuzu mara a uno de los guardias, le quita su armadura, y se la pone, luego se quita la armadura se quita la camisa le saca el corazon al guardia, se lo pone, se pone la camisa y se pone la armadura de nuevo, luego se fija en la billetera del guardia, pero la armadura no trae bolsillos, entonces se quita la armadura, se guarda la billetera en un bolsillo secreto, se pone la armadura y luego se fija en unos 3 dolares que el gurdia tenia, fuera de la billetera y... bueno entendieron el punto.

-siempre me an gustado los hombres mayores (por no decir viejitos)¿te doy todo el dinero que quieras!pero casate conmigo si? te saco de trabajar y te mantengo!¿vamos! minimo dame un hijo?oye y si dices que no tienes nada con hidan,(lo cual se respeta) nunca pensaste en tener nada con el? puess no esta tan jodido y ademas me cae que aguanta (por que es inmortal) una ronda contigo (mirada pervertida) ¿es cireto que "la tienes" como el rasputin? jeje bueno considera mi propuesta, te amo! y te amarare por siempre 3 (tus hilos son sexy, y el que lo niegue te tiene envidia y te decea en secreto)

Kakuzu se esconde en un agujero en el piso y se tapa con un tapete.

-hidan: eres la ley! :D tambien soy jashinista y admiro con madres tu pinche caracter! ¿por que mierda dices tantas groserias? ¿que clase de bloqueador usas para no quemarte con el sol durante las misiones?

-No uso bloqueador **** un akatsuki usando bloqueador.

-¿eres masoquista?¿te excita el dolor? ¿por que no admites que te gustaria que (el todo sexy) kakuzu te de por culo?

-Eh ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? *** *** con quien *** me confundes ***** la *** **** *** *** que ****** **** ***

-¡Callate y contesta, Hidan! -el lider, harto.

-No soy un *** masoquista, solo sigo a Jashin-sama

-deidara:¿si tobi te dice realmente quien es, dejarias de tratarlo como tal?

-No, hm... o depende

-¿alguna ves as considerado que el de verdad te ama?

-No lo creo hm... o depende

-¿que se siente que todos piensen que eres transexual y que te metes con casi todos los akatsukis?

-No lo se hm, es que es como que me ven por ahí y dicen "Es una chica", me pongo sudadera y dicen "es una tsundere" me pongo un vestido y dicen "ese tipo es gay"

-itachi:¿a quien odias de akatsuki?

-La pregunta sería ¿A quien no odio?

-¿alguna ves pasaste por una fase gay?

-No... o depen... no

-¿como reaccionarias si supieras que alguien de los presentes sabe que tu tienes fotos de kisame y revistas de tiburones ocultas bajo tu cama?

-Eh, seria muy raro, ¿Por qué bajo mi cama?

-kisame: ¿como reaccionas al saver el secreto de itachi?

Gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-No se... depende de cual sea.

-¿ que opinas del kisaita?¿estas en contra del yaoi?

-Si, estoy en contra, cualquier hombre estría en contra ¡¿Qué te pasa!? crees que soy gay,

-¿porque eres tan sexy?

-...

-sasori:¿te molestan los chistes de pinocho? ¿por que no los acusas con tu abuela?

-hmp, que hagan lo que quieran, no me incumbe.

-¿es cierto que tienes marionetas de tus compañeros, y aces yaoi con ellas para entretener a konan? no lo niegues! tu saves que es verdad!

tan tan ta~n (pésimos efectos de sonido)

-eh si, no talvez... no se... ¿ Repetirías la pregunta? ¡_mamá~!_*

-konan: te admiro, ¿saldrias con algun otro akatsuki? ¿y si todos fueran mujeres? ¿as visto yaoi en la cueva, y a hora los estan dejando mentir?

-Depende -OK ya se gastó la palabra. -No se no me agrada tanto el yuri y bueno me soboraron para no decir la verdad.

-pein:dile a konan lo que sientes! ¿como sabre si ya conosco el dolor?

-Eso simplemente se intuye _si, como no_

-¿te gustan las oreon? ¿cual es tu libro favorito?

-Eh no, no me gusta leer, desde le vez que le eché una hojeada al icha icha paradaise

-tobi:¿quien te gusta? ¿te gusta alguien presente? ¿cuantos panqueques comes al dia? ¿vives tu vida al maximo? ¿as tenido una sobre dosis de dulces?  
-A tobi todos le caen bien, solo eso, Tobi come 5 panqueques al dia y nunca ha tenido una sobredosis de dulce, no sabría decir si vive su vida al maximo...

-zetsu: ¿cuales son tus metas en la vida? ¿amas a alguien?

-**No tengo metas** y no amo a a nadie **yo si** mujeriego **s**o**l**o **pro**c**ura**m**os** v**ivi**r y **n**o** m**or**ir** en** el i**n**te**nto

-gracias por responder! :D Dei, Hidan, Itachi: yo creo que ustedes no son ukes! (hipoteticamente hablando si fueran gays..) quien dice que los roles son fijos en la cama?

Auto estima +10

-Kakuzu: como eras cuando eras... joven?

-... no me acuerdo...

jovialidad -50

-Konan: NaruSasu o SasuNaru? nunca ningun akatsuki te ha coquetado algo? (ademas de pein)

-Sasunaru sin pensarlo dos veces eh no nunca me han coqueteado... Zetsu me quiere comer ¿Cuenta?

autoestima -20

-¡Ves lo que haces! -Deidara, hidan e Itachi, molestos por perder puntos de nuevo.

-Kisame: prefieres ver a Nemo o Ariel?

-Nemo, ariel es para niñas, aunque me gusta la de bajo el mar **

- lo amo a todos (excepto a kakuzu), mi preferido eternamente es sasori y el más sexi y masculino y que adoro es hidan. Y no creo que Dei sea transexual, nadie lo comprende u.u Y tobi cuando les dirás tu verdadera identidad (o sea ser *censurado*)

-ehh ok -Todos

¿Que es Tobi? ¿Por que sobrevivió? ¿Por que *** *** la *** autora se demoro tanto en publicar? ¿Quien es el padre de Fuyu? ¿Kakuzu salió del agujero? estas y mas respuestas en mes que viene en preguntale a akatsuki.

* * *

*Malcom in the middle theme song, no me pertenece.

**Disney no me pertenece

Ehh Koriana lo siente, pero para compensarlos subira el especial que prometi el anterior capitulo muy pronto y tambien subira un cap de relleno Xd Cuidense

Gracias a todos los minna que me siguen y me dejan reviews.

Koriana los ama y espera que no le manden fotos de orochimaru en bikini


	6. Relleno

ohayo minna!

Necesito mas preguntas (por mas estupidas que sean, sin preguntas el fic muere)

por otro lado esto es relleno!

naruto es de kishimoto sama!

* * *

Sala de parto numero 13, seis de la mañana, un hombre, con cabellera blanca se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, visiblemente nervioso, esperaba, angustiado, que todo saliera bien, como en la mayoría de casos.

-Senju-sama -lo llamo un hombre, que salia del cuarto. -Tenemos malas noticias.

Él tragó saliva, y sintió que sus piernas estaban pegadas al suelo, se temía lo peor.

-La niña sobrevivió, pero su madre... no tuvo la misma suerte

Sintió que todo le daba vueltas, que le dolía la cabeza, y se secaba su garganta. Empujó al médico y entró a la sala sin pedir permiso, allí estaba su esposa, lo que mas le importaba en la vida, yacía pálida, y fría.

Una enfermera se acercó por detrás, con una hermosa bebé en brazos.

-Ah esto... Senju-sama, su hija ha nacido, saludable, voy a dar el informe -él no dijo nada. -Su hija pesa 1.7 libras, mide 47 centímetros, su estado actual...

Las palabras eran como golpes en sus oídos, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Miró a la pequeña en brazos, la tomó con delicadeza, envolviendola en una cobija, y se fué del lugar.

-¡Espere Senju-sama! no he terminado...

Pero el hombre no le hizo ningún caso.

-Tobirama sensei, ¿Que tal ... -pero el jóven estudiante, al ver las orbes sombrías de su maestro comprendió que no era un buen momento.

-Su nombre será Fuyu senju, yo me encargaré de su crianza.

-Pero, tarde o temprano se acabará por enterar que su madre

-¡No lo hará! ¡Y punto!

-No creo que sea una buena idea -replicó el ayudante del hokage.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión

-Vamos, crees que se creerá que su madre se fué de viaje y nunca va a volver.

Los ojos rojizos del segundo se posaron sobre el otro, con casi perceptible tristeza.

-No tiene por que enterarse de lo que es una madre .

-Hokage-sama usted piensa...?

-Haré lo que sea necesario.

El otro se disculpó por su imprudencia y se fué.

En poco tiempo no se supo nada mas del segundo, Tobirama senju y su hija Fuyu.

Fuyu... ¿Era eso un nombre?

* * *

y bien, Que les pareció la historia de fuyu-san, es la concentida de su padre

-pensé que él ya estaba muerto hace rato -comentó sasori

-y será que tu no -contesto la autora

como sea necesito preguntas, pregunten al por mayor!


	7. FINAL

**Konnichiwa minna.**

**Malas noticias este es el ultimo cap, no creo que vaya a hacer el prometido especial, por un lado por que me da pereza XD, y por otro por que no le hallo el caso, ya no se me ocurren chistes para los caps y ya se empieza a acabar el repertorio de preguntas.**

**Pero si voy a incluir a Hira gembaku**

**Las buenas noticias es que Naruto sigue perteneciendo a Kishimoto-sensei, y gracias a eso los akatsukis siguen bien muertos y no han conquistado Konoha.**

* * *

Todo el mundo corría por su vida.

Pero retrocedamos unos minutos y veamos por que los akatsuki corren por su vida:

Todos disfrutaban su último día en el estudio, y Pain trataba de hacer lo mismo.

Tomaba una ducha, sentía como el agua tibia caía sobre su cabeza, la espuma caía a medida que el agua entraba en contacto con ella y unas pocas burbujas resbalaban por su abdomen, perforado un par de veces por piercings hechos de metal, que entraban en contacto con el agua de la ducha; piercings... metal... agua... ¡Metal!¡Agua!

-¡Maldición! -el grito se se escucho por todo el lugar.

Bruscamente abrió la puerta de la ducha, casi la arranca de su lugar, saltó fuera del agua, formando un rastro de gotas tras de sí, utilizó su dojutsu ocular para cerrar la llave del agua y asi como Dios lo trajo al mundo empezó a buscar desesperada mente su toalla.

Al tocarla se dio cuenta de que estaba mojada, por no decir empapada, casi que se podria decir que tenía un letrero de Kisame estuvo aqui.

Trato de mantener la compostura y aplacar un poco su cabello que se erizaba por la rabia, rápidamente buscó posibilidades, ¿Papel higiénico? nada, dos cuadros restaban... Konan.

La nariz de Pain en el cuerpo de Yahiko enrojeció y sus orejas empezaron a arder, definitivamente ya estaban secas.

Podría secarse con un poco de ropa y luego vería. Ahora ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? juraría haber entrado con ella al baño (precaución contra fan girls y todo eso) hizo una inspección general del lugar, encontró una nota.

"No eches de menos tu ropa."

Tenía la firma de Hidan por todas partes.

Bueno, su habitación no estaba tan lejos, allí podría hacer algo.

Salió sigilosamente del baño, escuchando cuidadosamente, no quería encontrar sorpresas. "¡Deidara devuelve eso ahora mismo!" "Venga y quitemelo danna!" eso no era una sorpresa, pero trataría de llegar a su cuarto.

Caminó rápidamente y en silencio, era un ninja después de todo, todos los cuartos eran iguales así que empezó a enumerar, primero era Deidara, luego Hidan (nota mental: matar a Hidan mas tarde), luego Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame y luego...

!Boom!

_Por favor que no sea mi habitación, Por favor que no sea mi habitación, Por favor que no sea mi habitación._

Jashin-sama no estaba de humor ese día, efectivamente era su habitación, y justo el closet y parte de la cama.

Cuenta hasta diez

...Uno

...Dos

...Tres

¡A la ****!

-¡Todos vengan acá en este puñetero instante si quieren seguir teniendo 206 huesos en sus **** cuerpos! -no hubo necesidad de escuchar el grito de Pain dos veces.

Todos se encontraban frente al líder en ese instante, incluso cierta enana de 70 centímetros de alto.

-¡Pain estas desnudo! -gritó Konan tapando los inocentes ojos de Fuyu.

-Y mojado -Apuntó Itachi.

-Buena observación Konan, te preguntaras el porque tu afirmación es correcta, verás, el pescado mutante empapó mi toalla, ¡Hidan es un desgraciado niño malcriado que no tiene nada mas que hacer con su **** y miserable vida que robar mi ropa! ¡Deidara y Sasori son unos ***** maníacos de ***** cuyo único pasatiempo es destruir mi ***** closet! ¡Y la única mujer de la organización es una **** maniática adicta a hacer origami con el **** papel Higiénico! ¡Trato con una ***** guarderia o con **** adultos, criminales rango S!

Todos tragaron saliva.

-Espero que no olvide que los gastos en dinero de agua, papel, y reparaciones corren por su cuenta -Recordó Kakuzu

Todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina.

-¡Los voy a matar a todos!

Y aqui estamos.

Esta vez junto a Hira Gembaku, una joven con ojos agua marina, y cabello castaño hasta la cintura, la cual inocentemente caminaba hacia el lugar donde según le habían comentado, se emitía pregúntenle a Akatsuki.

Lo siguiente que notó es que algunos pasos parecían correr hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba, se trataba de Deidara quien jalaba a Tobi, quien a su vez sostenia un palillo de dango cuyo otro extremo era sujetado por Itachi, encima del cual se encontraba Kisame, siendo mordido en su extremidad inferior izquierda por Zetsu, tras del cual corría Sasori, cuya rojiza cabellera era sujetada por Fuyu, quien era sujetada y vendada por Konan.

Unos segundos mas tarde, nadie mas ni nadie menos que el lider de akatsuki, completamente desnudo, y un poco mojado, sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

Fué demasiado, la pobre se desmayó.

Había pasado media hora, aproximadamente, desde que Hira-chan cayó desmayada. Ahora Pain esta vestido con la ropa de Sasori, y le ha dado su merecido a los akatsuki.

-Buenos dias -dijo la chica castaña, que empezaba a recobrar la conciencia.

-Hola -la saludó Fuyu. -¿Quién eres?¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estabas desmayada?

-Una pregunta a la vez, me llamo Hira Gembaku, vine por ue soy una de las ganadoras del concurso, y bueno, creo que me desmaye porque... -los colores estaban empezando a subirsele a la cabeza. -Eh... tengo problemas... de... ¡Azucar! Si, si azucar.. je je.

-Pero llegas tremenda mente tarde, éste es el último episodio, creo que sin embargo Hay una carta sin abrir.

Todos suspiraron con cansancio al escuchar ésto, responder preguntas es lo último que uno desea hacer después de haber sido golpeado, casi hasta la muerte por Pein.

-Déjenme leerla y asi no perdemos el tiempo -se apresuró Sasori.

Fuyu rebuscó entre los tapetes sacando un papel arrugado, y se lo pasó al pelirojo.

-vi de uzumaki Pobres Che...(?

O sea...(?) Woe, todos felices(? Ya me teñí (cofcofcofcomositeimportaraco fcfcof) No es un rojo como yo queria(onda el pelo de Saso-Kun, pero debería haberme hecho la decoloración y NO D:) Pero bueno es lo que hay.

Ya, enserio, dejen de joder al pobre Deidara...Dei, ya, sabemos perfectamente que eres hombre hecho y derecho(?. Y que? Por que el sonrojo?xD Solo dije la verdad ewe9  
Ser plana no es fácil QwQ...Así que dejen de ofender(me...si, también )(?

Itachi...Ve al Psicólogo, Líder...usted también...Lo necesitan...Urgente.  
y solo eran recomendaciones, la verdad es que no ando con ideas xD Lo siento, pero ya comencé el colegio...D:  
Solo eso y gracias por responder, son unos adorables(?  
Tobi, ten, paleta, Autoras y etc, también e_e  
Cuidense y si dominan el mundo, me llaman ewe/ xD  
Adioss xD

-Tobi tiene paleta!

-¿No hay preguntas? un

-¿Eh? ah! esa no era, después leeremos las que no tienen preguntas -empezó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su amplia chaqueta. -¡Es esta! esta si es

-Como sea... a ver AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡KISAME ME ABRAZARÍA! ¡Y TOBI DIJO QUE ES UN BUEN CHICO EN DIRECTO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!  
Y, Itachi-san m-me respondió el... el s-saludo... *desmayo*

-Bueno fue algo raro, pero la reacción es comprensible -pensó Hira, en voz alta.

-Preguntas: Sasori: ¡Soy una mujer! Ya apareceré en el fic, tengo pelo negro, ojos marrones, busto bastante visto y soy sexy, ¡acuestate conmigo!

Cuervo misterioso aparece, proclamando que todos son idiotas.

-Voy a ignorar eso... Deidara: Me caes bien ¿que se siente vivir con... Tobi-kun? ¿Te gustó cuando peleaste con Sasuke?

-Eh, vivir con ese idiota es bastante irritante un, y sobre lo otro, bueno mas que pelear con ese idiota Uchiha, creo que un artista siempre debe estar emocionado al hacer arte, poner sus sentimientos, y sentirse complacido al verla explotar un... sin embargo debo admitir que infundirle verdadero pánio a ese crio engreido, y ver su sufrimiento, y escuchar como explota es una idea bastante atrayente.

-Vaya Deidara aveces parece que estas loco -Comento la peli castaña.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Sasori se encarga de sostener al rubio explosivo (literalmente) y sigue leyendo.

-Tobi: ¡TE QUIERO TOBI! ¿Me das un abrazo?

-Tobi es un buen chico -y como era de esperarse el chico calabaza tuerta empieza a correr en circulos, ajitando los brazos.

-Kisame: ¡Dame otro abrazo! Por cierto, no hagas caso a los tontos que te dicen que eres feo, eres muy kawaiiiiiii *-* *-*

Alguna vez se han preguntado que pasa cuando Kisame se sonroja, ¿se coloca morado?

-Vaya Kisame esta de un color rosado -Dijo Gembaku

-Konan: ¡Kyaa! ¡Te admiro! ¿pasamos una noche de chicas juntas?

La peli azul se rasco un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno, nunca he echo algo asi, pasar tu tiempo entre ninjas es algo abrumador

-No hay preguntas para Pain, no me dió un beso... Itachi: Itachi-sama... No me d-dijiste si saldrías c-conmigo, aunque, no me esperaba un sí... Nadie me quiere... *llora* ¡Pero que sepa que le amo!

-_No creí que lo notara ahh ¿que voy a hacer? si mi madre se entera de que le rompí el corazón a una chica me va a matar _Yo quisiera pero la autora nos lo tiene prohibido -Salió de la situación con una mentira piadosa...

O eso creyó...

El piso comiensa a temblar y la habitación se llena de una espesa neblina, el contorno de una figura parece distinguirse, de manera borrosa.

-Itachi ¿Cómo te atreves a usar una excusa tan vil y descarada? ahora saldrás con ella, quieras o no, maldito.

La voz, de ultratumba desaparece y todo vuelve a la normalidad

-Sa-saldre contigo -Dijo itachi algo nervioso.

-Eso es todo... ¿Amo tu fic? Nah, ya lo saben todos... -terminó el marionetista.

Todos se miaron entre si, entre asustados, y asombrados, seria la primera chica con la que Itachi saldria despues de casi 7 años.

-Me obligaron ¿Esta bien? -Se defendió el Uchiha

-Dejando de lado cosas que no entiendo, pasemos a las cartas que no tenian preguntas, Hira has el favor

-Ok -Dijo la chica. la sexi: wow genial el relleno me gusto ;) no dejo preguntas para no parecer ocepcionada jajaja

de Wanda Meyer AJAJAJAJAJAjajajaj! No te preocupes por lo largo del capitulo. Te quedo super chistoso! Me rei demasiado... tenia tiempo que no me reia tanto xDxDxD

de princezz inuyoukai XD

Esta muy chistosa la entrevista

Y las preguntas que les hacen a los pobres Akatsukis

Pobres deben de estar nerviosos, menos Kakuzu, el si se queda con el dinero

-Antes de que se aburran tenemos un mensaje especial de la autora.

Aparece un televisor gigante con una letra K, y una voz distorsionada empieza a Hablar

"Soy Koriana

Como se habran dado cuenta tomè prestado este medio de Death Note, pero esa es otra historia. Lo que realmente vengo a decirles es que este es el último cap.

Siento haberlo hecho esperar tanto con cada cap, y creo que les voy a quedar debiendo el dichoso especial, por lo pronto.

La buena noticia es que quizá haya una secuela, que va a ser... distinta... y voy a recompensar especialmente a los Ooc que no aparecieron

Y la otra buena noticia es que voy a hacer especiales especialmente dedicados a los fans espero con ansias sus solicitudes ewe

sayonara"

Mientras tanto los akatsuki salian de la habitación, cada uno con un cheque (tratando de que no se los quitara Kakuzu) y agradecen a Fuyu.

-Nos vemos! -se despidió la pequeña.

* * *

**Ahh voy a llorar! fui feliz escribiendo esto ;( pero como ya dije estoy planeando una secuela!**

**Koriana se despide.**


End file.
